Difficulties In Communication
by talinsquall
Summary: Reno's completely straight. Why doesn't anyone believe him? Cloud doesn't care one way or the other. Now Complete. Cloud/Reno. Rufus/Tseng. Cid/Vin. Yaoi, OOC, Non-con, Lemons, Cursing, Sex Change, Mpreg. Revised 2/18/09.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Can't sleep again! Argh! Someone must pay! Hey look! There's Reno! Originally published 12/04/08. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno's completely straight. Why doesn't anyone believe him? Cloud doesn't care one way or the other.

Pairings: Reno/Cloud

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX, NON-CON, Cursing, Exasperated Reno, Stalking Crazy! Cloud, MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Difficulties In Communication**

XXX

"Reno. Do you know why you've been asked in today?"

Reno shrugged nonchalantly from his slouching position in his favorite chair."Actually, Boss man. Got no idea this time, yo."

Tseng failed to answer for about ten full minutes, choosing instead to peruse the surveillance photos and reports that went along with them. "It seems that Cloud Strife has been tailing you."

Reno snorted in derision. "Ya mean stalkin', Boss. The term's stalkin'. Yeah, ever since Rude and Me helped out him and Lockheart, the nut's been following me around 24/7. It's getting to be a real drag, 'specially on date night, yo."

Tseng paused, in his research, to stare at Reno with a raised eyebrow.

In return, Reno rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes! This Turk actually gets dates with women! Why don' anybody believe me, yo?"

Tseng's gaze redirected itself to the paperwork before him. "Perhaps you should ask your partner that question, he seems to understand you the best. Gods knows, I surely don't. As for Strife, with him tailing you, it has been easier to keep an eye on him. For once, your inaction has actually contributed to New Shinra's well-being. I shall allow the tailings to continue. If at all possible, influence his actions towards you. It may benefit us all, in the long run."

Reno jerked forward at this unwelcome news. "The fuck!?! Tseng! I ain't gay! Strife's crazy nuts! When I go to a restaurant with a date, he gets a table right next to us. The loon just stares at me through the whole meal with that creepy thing he calls a smile on his face! Don' want it no more, Tseng! Call the wolf off, yo!"

"Reno!"

Reno sat up straight at Tseng's official tone.

"This is a direct order from Rufus Shinra. I need not remind you the penalty for not following orders again. Do I?"

Reno slouched in the chair and sulked in dismay. "No, sir. Just know that this got fuck all to do with Planet safety and everythin' to do with Rufus fuckin' with this Turk again."

Tseng didn't smile. He wanted to smile. He wanted to point at Reno and laugh in his face. But he was Head of the Turks, so he nodded his head in Reno's direction, and gave him the sign he was dismissed.

Tseng waited until Reno was way down the hall, before he called Rufus up, so they could laugh together.

XXX

Rude glanced up from his paperwork as Reno slouched in and slumped into his desk chair. "What's wrong, Partner?"

Reno flicked his hand in dismissal. "Ehh. Tseng's found out about Strife's stalkin'. 'Stead of helping me, he tells me to suck up to the psycho, even though he knows I'm totally straight, yo."

Rude's eyebrows raised, with an incredulous look, behind his sunglasses.

Reno looked over and swore. "Ah fuck! Not you too! What the hell! I'm straight! I date women only. Why don' anybody believe me, yo?"

Rude shrugged and went back to his paperwork. "I dunno, Partner. Maybe 'cause you flirt with anything that walks?"

Reno smirked and twirled in his chair. "Fuck, Rude. That don' mean nothing. Just bein' friendly. Always been friendly, yo."

Rude leaned back in his chair and looked his twirling partner up-and-down. "It's the hips."

"Huh?"

Rude held one large hand up and did a sexy, swaying motion with it. "When you walk, Partner, you sway your hips better than a woman. I know it's just so you stay loose and it helps your lower reflexes. To everyone else, though, it seems like you're asking to get fucked."

Reno stopped twirling and actually attempted to concentrate. It was hard going, but he was able to do it sometimes.

Reno's eyes widened and his mouth formed a big O in realization. "Ooohhh! I get it now!"

Reno sniggered, with a wicked look in his ocean-blue eyes, as he thought of all the times he sauntered past Cloud's blank eyesight. "Guess I've been leadin' the wolf on. Haven' I. Don' matter. Fucker shouldn' assume he can just get what he wants. 'Specially from this straight Turk!"

Rude shrugged. "Don't know, Partner. He's the Planet's hero twice over. Everybody, from Edge and beyond, gives him whatever he wants. They're just lucky he's too crazy to want anything."

Reno rested his hands and his forehead against his stack of paperwork on his desk. "Yeah. 'Cept for me."

Rude frowned and stared at his partner's saddened head. "Yeah, Partner. Once again, you got all cherries."

Reno deeply sighed and held up both thumbs in an double Okay sign or else he was trying to hitchhike his way out of his own life. He wasn't sure himself, at the moment.

XXX

Reno had been told to keep Strife going, with his obsession with him, but Reno wasn't having it. His life was way too short, and there were way too many women for him to screw, to have Cloud stalking him the rest of his life.

It wasn't so much the stalking. Reno was used to being stared at, just because he was Reno.

It was the way his dates would gush over Cloud once they realized he was there. For a lone wolf, Strife was too famous for his own good.

Reno would roll his eyes as his date would gush over the "gorgeous hero" sitting beside/behind/above-to-the-right-or-the-left of them. He wanted so badly to inform them that Cloud wasn't marveling over their beauty. Strife was ga-ga over him.

Whatever.

Reno would ignore the chatter, take his date to the nearest hotel, and fuck her anyway. For some reason, he was feeling emptier and emptier each time he did it.

Reno, as always, decided to take the wolf by the snout, and end Cloud's little fantasy once and for all.

As usual, when Reno took matters in his own hands, it blew up tremendously in his flabbergasted face.

With his mind made up, after his shift was over, Reno strode out of the New Shinra building and made his way to Seventh Heaven.

Cloud still kept a permanent room there, even though he still camped out at Aerith's church.

Reno figured, if Cloud was tailing him, he'd make it convenient for the both of them.

Once he got there, he waved to a concerned looking Tifa, walked past her, and made his way to Cloud's bedroom. He flopped down on the hardly used bed and waited for the psycho to arrive. He didn't have to wait long.

Reno heard Cloud tromp into the bar under a minute later. Damn! Wasn't the guy a delivery boy now? Who delivered the packages, if Cloud spent all his time checking out Reno's?

Reno counted Cloud's heavy steps across the bar, past a now confused Tifa, to his bedroom up the stairs. Huh.

Cloud didn't even pause to wave hello to his "girlfriend."

Tifa must be used to it by now.

Reno knew he shouldn't smirk, but he did. He was still smirking when Cloud walked slowly in, set First Tsurugi down, then closed, and locked the door.

With the sound of the lock being turned, Reno's smirk rapidly changed to a frown.

XXX

"No need to be lockin' nothing, Strife. This Turk ain't stayin' long, yo."

Cloud crossed one black boot across his ankle and relaxed against the wall, folding his muscled arms across his chest.

Reno noticed that he was blocking the only way out. He caught himself, before he started snarling in defiance. Wouldn't be the first time he jumped out a window. Won't be the last.

Strife didn't need to know that, though.

Cloud stared at Reno with the blank, emotionless look that he always hated. Wasn't right that something that pretty shouldn't have some motion to it. It went against all that was good.

Reno, internally, shook his head. Straight. He was straight. Say what he had to say. Make sure it got through the crazy. Then leave. Easy, right? "Want ya to back off, Strife. This Turk ain' interested. Never have been. Never will be, yo."

Cloud's stance nor expression changed one iota. He didn't even blink. "Doesn't matter."

Reno reared up. This time he did snarl. "Fuckin' matters to me! I ain' gay! Don' care if you are! Stop with the stalkin' and go back to sulkin' in your flowers, so this Turk can date in peace, yo!"

Cloud actually blinked this time. He blinked and then he cracked his neck.

Reno jumped slightly back on the bed.

The last time Cloud had done that, in front of Reno, he had almost beaten him to death for dropping the Plate on Sector 7. Even with the Mako injections and Mastered Cure Materia, it had taken him forever to heal. He still lost feeling in his left arm sometimes.

"Dating? Seems more like fucking, then running away."

Reno squinted. He shouldn't say it. He shouldn't say it. Fuck it. He'll say it. "Yeah, you'd be the expert on that wouldn't ya, Psycho."

Before Reno could blink, Cloud was hovering over him, with the tip of his nose barely brushing Reno's. "You want me to hurt you, Reno? Because I will. You're not a girl. You got healing injections like all the rest of the Turks. I know how far I can go before you actually break. I think you do want me to hurt you."

Reno gulped and rapidly shook his head no. With his thoughts purely on self-preservation, he slowly raised his hands up and began to gently pat Cloud's cheeks to calm him down. "No, Cloud. Don' want no hurt. Just need ya to back off. Don' like ya that way. Sorry, but it's true. Just like girls. Can' help it. Just the way it is. Sorry, yo."

Cloud's eyes were shining so brightly, that if it wasn't daytime, they'd be glowing in the dark. His eyelids slowly moved up and down, like a cat, with Reno's patting of his face.

Reno was sure he was going to start purring in a minute. From what happened next, he wished that Cloud had.

"Yeah, Reno. I'm sorry, too."

Reno's eyebrows furrowed in the middle, before his eyes widened in shock, as Cloud took one handful of his white shirt and ripped it clean down the middle, tearing his undershirt, in the bargain.

The same fate happened to Reno's pants.

Before Reno could even react or voice an objection, Cloud had grabbed the top of his pants, near the fly, and ripped them clean off, along with his underwear.

Reno, essentially, was wearing just the tattered remains of his shirt, his suit jacket, his socks, and his boots. Other than that, he was naked.

Reno's fight-or-flight instinct kicked in. Having fought Cloud twice before, and almost dying in the process both times, He quickly decided flight was best.

Unfortunately, Cloud wouldn't let Reno fly. In fact, he laid his enhanced body over Reno's so he couldn't move at all, except to wiggle.

Reno opened his mouth to scream for help, before Cloud's black gloved hand firmly covered it. His eyes darted down as he heard Cloud's rapid, deep breathing and a zipper going down.

Reno struggled more as Cloud removed his other glove with his teeth and then jammed three fingers in Reno's mouth. He bit down on them, while still wetting them with his saliva.

Cloud didn't seem to feel it a bit. He was still in his own little world. "We'll get married right after this. I swear. I just need to do this, Reno. I'm sorry. You just push my buttons, even though you know that you'll get hurt. You have to stop that, Reno. One day, I'll hurt you real bad, by accident. Love you too much, Reno. Don't make me hurt you like I did before."

Reno shook his head harshly, attempting to dislodge Cloud's fingers. He didn't want to get married to Cloud. He didn't want to get hurt by Cloud and he, sure as hell, didn't want his love.

Out. Reno wanted out and away from Cloud forever.

When Cloud finally removed his fingers, Reno began to scream bloody murder. "Get off! Get the fuck off! I ain' gay! I don' love you! Don' wanna marry you! Get off!"

Reno wondered why no one was coming to help him. He knew he was screaming loud enough for the whole street to hear.

Cloud answered his question for him. "Sent Tifa shopping. She won't be back for at least two hours. Kids are with Barrett this week."

Reno flinched as he felt one finger jammed into his unwilling sphincter. His hands clawed at Cloud's face.

Cloud grabbed his wrists into one hand and forced them over Reno's head. "Fuck, Reno! Do you want me to shatter your elbow again?"

Reno instantly halted his fighting. Pain. Oh man, the pain.

Cloud had smiled like a demon when he had broke it last time. He actually got Reno to cry back then.

Reno slowly shook his head. 'No hurt, Cloud. Please don' hurt. Keep sayin' ya love me. Don' hurt me, yo."

Cloud drug his arm underneath Reno's shoulders to bring his upper body close as his finger searched for Reno's prostate. He knew he found it when Reno shrieked and unconsciously struggled from the feeling. "Cloud! Don'! Come on! Ain' too late! Let me go! We can still be friends. Swear!"

Cloud slightly shook his head and kissed the side of Reno's forehead. A second finger joined the first with prodding Reno's prostate.

Reno, in spite of his fear and disgust, began to moan.

"Never friends, Reno. Don't lie. Can always tell when you lie. Makes me angry. Don't want to be angry with you. Just let me love you and then we'll get married. I'll be a good husband. I swear I will."

Reno began to cry for real. He pounded on Cloud's shoulders with his fists, knowing there was no way and no one on the whole Planet to stop him. "Cloud! For fuck's sake! Don' do this to me! Don'!"

Reno screamed as Cloud entered his body with one thrust. "Fuck! Oh fuck! Tearin' me 'part, Strife! Take it out! Ah! Hah! Take it ooouuuttt!"

Cloud groaned at the tightness, which increased with Reno's struggling. He nestled his face in the crook of Reno's swan-like neck and inhaled his fear-tinged sweet smell. He made some tentative thrusts.

Reno screaming all the way.

Cloud noticed his position when one of Reno's screams changed color. He nodded his head to himself and began to thrust directly into Reno's prostate. "Love you, Reno. Always love you."

Reno's eyes rolled to the back of his head. His screams became wails as Cloud continued to pound on his prostate.

Cloud had grasped his hands firmly around Reno's shoulders, so he could pull himself up, while still keeping Reno close.

Without thinking, Reno went from punching Cloud's shoulders to wrapping his long arms in a death-grip around Cloud's neck. He wasn't trying to choke Cloud, not that he had the strength to do it, but just to hang on. "Ga! Ga! Ah! Cloud! Ha! Cloud! Hurts! It hurts! Oh! Stop! Hurts! Ha! Ah! Ah! Ah! No! Oh! Ah!"

Cloud moved his head up and looked at Reno's face as he felt his own lower stomach tighten. "Reno? Baby, open your eyes. Want to see your pretty eyes when I come inside you."

Reno's eyes shot open to look up with fright to Cloud. He shook his head. His whole face pleading. "Na! No! Oh! Cloud! Don'! Oh! Don! Come! In! Oh! Please! Oh! Ha! Please! Don'!

Cloud leaned down and kissed Reno for the first time. He rolled his tongue around as he grasped Reno's surprising erection with one hand. He brought his head back up to stare at a wide-eyed, stunned Reno. "Sorry, mate. Have to mark you."

Cloud roughly fisted Reno's erection along with his thrusts, wanting Reno to come either before or when he did.

Reno flopped back in despair and let himself be taken. He stared up at Cloud.

Crazy fucker. He was smiling that creepy smile again.

Reno screamed as his body clenched up as he came for the first time with a man inside of him.

Cloud pointed Reno's spouting penis so the semen hit them both. He then released it to dribble limply on Reno stomach. He then spread the semen, with that hand, over both his and Reno's torsos.

Reno was too tired to even be disgusted.

After this was done, Cloud pounded Reno's body for ten more minutes before he came with a scream and a gush inside of Reno's virgin bowels.

Reno closed his eyes, in relief, that it was finally over. The tears leaked from the sides of his eyes.

Cloud licked them up as he continued to come inside Reno.

When Cloud was finally finished, instead of pulling out and getting off of Reno, he laid back down on top of Reno, rested his head against Reno's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

Reno's eyes opened and they looked down incredulously at the top of Strife's head. "You're done. Get the fuck off me, so I can put some clothes on. Wanna leave and forget this ever happened, yo."

Cloud didn't budge one bit. He just began to run one hand up-and-down Reno's lax arm. "Get used to it. After we're married, with the Mako in my blood, we're probably going to be making love about ten times a day, at least."

Reno paled. The psycho still thought they were going to get married and live happily ever after.

Reno knew he was still bleeding inside from just the rough penetration alone. He didn't have the strength to fight, so he just shook his head no, again. "For the last time, ya crazy fuck. This Turk ain' marryin' ya. I'm gonna get up, find some clothes that ain' torn to pieces, get dressed, and never see your psycho face again. See?"

If possible, Cloud relaxed even more.

Reno had enough strength to feebly smack the side of his Chocobo-blonde head, out of principle.

"Not going to happen."

Reno blew a raspberry through his lips at Cloud's solemn declaration. It was a well-known statement signifying nothing and everything to Strife's way of thinking. "How ya plan on stopping' this Turk."

Cloud's forehead creased as he actually attempted to think. "I could tie you up, but I've heard that you're the best at escaping. In fact, you're the instructor to the head Turk instructor."

Reno's eyebrows slightly raised at the length of Cloud's reconnaissance.

"I could break your legs every time you try to escape me. But too many people know you, you'd get help from somebody who I'd have to kill in the end. Kind of a waste of my time."

Reno's lip curled at Cloud's blasé attitude towards murder. You would think he was a Turk.

Cloud adjusted his body slightly to help with his thinking.

Reno winced as Cloud slightly pulled out. Gods! That stung! Good thing he wasn't gay. He'd never have to feel this shitty again.

"Nope. My original plan is the best. We're going to get married and you'll take care of me of your own free will."

Reno rolled his eyes.

Cloud's mind was more than a broken record. It was a whole set of broken records.

Reno decided to humor the nut, just until he could get away from him. "What made you think I'd marry you, in the first place, yo?"

"You told Tifa."

If Reno had room to back up, he would have. "What the fuck? When?"

Cloud sighed with the remembrance. "After I defeated Sephiroth, we all met back up here and got drunk. You told Tifa that you always loved me and that you wanted to marry me and have my babies. Tifa tried to laugh it off, like everybody else, but you got mad. You said that you always loved me, since I was an infantryman in Shinra. You just couldn't tell me because of their rule back then about Gays. You didn't want me dishonorably discharged for how you felt. Didn't know you felt the same way. Loved you from the start. You just didn't seem interested. Kept saying you were straight. If you are, a whole lot changed while I was imprisoned with Hojo."

Reno had unconsciously wrapped his arms back around Cloud's muscled back and shoulders when he was reminded of the past. "Yeah, Strife. Whole lot changed. Thought you died. Was told right-to-left that you were dead and to give up on ya. Color me surprised, when ya show up six years later, and almost kill me for dropping the Plate. Deserved it, though. Should've killed me, Strife. It'd stop the nightmares cold, yo."

Cloud tightened his embrace around Reno. "If I killed you, then I'd be out one mate and future mother of my children. Wouldn't I?"

Reno frowned as he thought back to what he had, most assuredly, proclaimed to all the denizens of Edge, in one of his famous drunken stupors. "Uhh. Cloud? How am I supposed to have your children? I'm a guy."

Cloud sighed at Reno's query like he was the crazy one. "After you yelled your love for me, to all the patrons in the bar, Rufus declared that he would place the researchers on it right away and that he would be all the childrens' official Godfather. Rufus called me a couple of days ago, in Junon, and said that the scientists have the procedure perfected and ready. He's just waiting for our okay. Which he'll have, as soon as we get married today."

Reno grimaced when he heard of Rufus's familiar backstabbing ways. He should have known.

Ever since Cloud turned him down for bodyguard duty, Rufus had been salivating at the bit to get Cloud Strife back under the Shinra name.

Cloud's name and presence alone would help bolster New Shinra's standing on the Planet's financial stage.

Oh no. Doesn't matter what Reno thinks, or feels, or if he's even gay. Just throw him to the horny lone wolf and watch him flail.

If Reno didn't love Cloud so much, he'd spit. He was so pissed.

Reno closed his eyes and, consciously, willed the anger away. He knew Cloud could always sense his feelings. Anger would just set him off again.

Frankly, Reno didn't think his ass could take another round without a heavy dosing of Mastered Cure Materia.

Reno slightly moved forward and kissed the top of Cloud's head. Cloud hummed in contentment. "So… Strife? Where's the ceremony happening?"

Cloud rose up to gaze at Reno and grinned. He actually grinned.

Reno hadn't seen him smile like that since before he left for that damned trip back to Neibelheim.

"Justice of the Peace. That's where Tifa went. She's meeting up with Rufus, Tseng , and Rude to set everything up. Rude wasn't so much into it, but Tifa convinced him. She always does."

Reno quirked an eyebrow. He motioned with his pointer finger to their still joined bodies. "And this?"

Cloud frowned, for once acknowledging that he had done wrong.

Reno swore. Fucker knew exactly how to play him.

Reno would do anything to see Cloud grin again. Reno the Turk was now, officially, Reno the Married Sucker. "Fuck! Stop! Stop with the frowning already! Don' forgive ya. Sure as hell still mad at ya. Just don' look sad anymore. 'Kay? I'm gonna be doin' enough of that while we're getting hitched, yo."

Cloud's grin returned and once again Reno's eyes rolled. Yep, Reno was being played big time.

"Well, Hero of the World. Whatta we gonna do 'bout my suit. Seein' ya made confetti out of it?"

"Tifa's bringing a new one from the suit maker. Rufus had it especially made for your size. He had one made for me too. Says it will bring us good luck, so we'd have pretty kids. He said he wouldn't be seen in public with them if they came out ugly."

Reno snorted and half-heartedly kissed the tip of Cloud's nose. "Ain't possible, Strife. Ugly don't come near me. I beat it back with my EMR. I don't think your genes know what ugly is. We'll do fine, Strife. Just listen to the mate and pay the bills. I'll take care of everything else. Turk's honor, yo."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm thinking of adding Rufus/Tseng (Yes, Rufus is on top.) as either a side-story, or incorporating them into this story. They'll be MPREG too, of course. Still just a thought. Orginally updated 12/10/08. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno is still confused, how he ended up at the Justice of the Peace, marrying Cloud. The backstabbin' weddin' party don' help the Turk no-how, yo!

Pairings: Reno/Cloud

Warnings: Yaoi, Turk Wedding, Cursing, Exasperated Reno, Stalking Crazy! Cloud, Implied future MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - Weddings Are For Suckers**

XXX

Incredible. Fuckin' incredible. The psycho wouldn't even let Reno dress himself for his own wedding.

Tifa had arrived, knocking on the bedroom door, with the tailored suits in hand.

Cloud opened the door just enough for Tifa to hand him the suits. He then softly closed it in her questioning face. He stated, through, the door, that they would drive to the Justice of the Peace on Fenrir.

Reno felt that if he rolled his eyes one more time, they'd roll out onto the floor. Fenrir was cool, though.

Cloud hung the suits up and sat back down on the bed. He, once again, held up the Mastered Cure Materia over Reno's lower body to complete his healing.

Reno stared at his husband-to-be. "Don't this Turk got no say, Strife? Ya just gonna mate me and fill my belly with baby Strifes? This man's a Turk, born and bred. Got no room for babies, yo."

Cloud ran his hand over the area where Reno's womb would soon be and shrugged.

Reno, feeling slightly better than before, reared up and punched Cloud in the shoulder. He would say that he was hoping to knock some sense into Cloud, but that would be asking for too much. He then lay back down in a huff.

Reno knew he shouldn't be testing Cloud so soon, but he couldn't help it. Freedom was waving bye-bye in Reno's rearview mirror as Strife was driving them off a cliff. "Fine. Chocobo hard-head. Can' keep this Turk tied down, Strife. May be marryin'. May be havin' babies. Ya gotta sleep sometime. Still gotta work. These hips sway fast for a reason. Run far, far away. Baby under each arm, if I gotta, yo."

Cloud calmly drew the Materia away and gazed at the orb in his hand.

Reno cringed as Cloud crushed it into dust with one clench of his fist. He then blew the powder away and wiped his hands clean. His expression blank as always.

Cloud then directed his firm gaze at a now cowering Reno and leaned over him. He gave Reno a deep, tonguing kiss, which Reno accepted, knowing better than to bite.

Cloud moved back and looked into Reno's wide ocean-blue eyes. "Big talk. Not going to happen. My mate and my babies stay with me. Rufus already warned me that you would try to run. I informed him that if you did, anything and everything standing between me and you dies. You know what I can do, Reno. You know it's the truth. Rufus gave me his full assurance that New Shinra, and the rest of the Turks, would do the hunting work for me, so I would kill less civilians. If you ran, no one would help you. No one. Now, do we understand each other? Nod to your husband if you do."

Cloud scared Reno so badly when his eyes glowed like that. He didn't even look close to human.

Reno shakily nodded his head and reared up to tightly embrace Cloud's neck. "Just kiddin', Cloud. Ya know me. Gotta push. Always pushin'. Know better now. Ain't gonna run. Never ever. Babies need their Daddy. Heh. Heh. Who else is gonna teach them those fancy sword moves? Calm down, Baby. This Turk ain't goin' nowhere. Well, 'cept to that Justice guy, right? Um. Lemme see my suit. Gotta look sharp, if I'm getting married to the Planet's hero, yo."

Cloud kissed the side of Reno's head. He got up and carefully unzipped the suit bags.

Reno whistled as he saw the one, which he presumed was his. Snazzy classic!

Reno jumped up, now fully healed, and held his hands out for his suit.

Cloud pulled it back and stared at him.

Reno pouted. "Man grown, Cloud. It's my weddin'. Lemme dress myself!"

Cloud shook his head no.

Reno blew a raspberry. He frowned when all he got was a grin. "Least give me those silkies to put on. Ain't goin' commando to my own weddin'."

Cloud acquiesced and handed him the handmade silk underwear that came with the suit.

Reno grinned as he slipped them on. Ooh. Buttons and everything.

No wonder Rufus got pissed when he ran out on that trip to Wutai. After a man wore these suckers, whitie-tighties just wouldn't do.

Reno speedily threw on the soft undershirt that Cloud also handed to him. He hugged himself, after he slipped it on. Slum rat could get used to this.

Cloud held up the shirt for Reno to back himself into.

Reno sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get away with anything else, and let Cloud dress him.

After Cloud knotted Reno's tie, Reno moved to place his long, loosened red hair back into it's customary ponytail.

Cloud quickly halted his actions by grasping both wrists. He reassured a suddenly frightened Reno, by kissing the insides and releasing them. "From now on, I want you to leave your hair down when I'm around. I like it better that way. I know later, with the kids, you'll have to put it back up. But while I'm around, it stays down. Okay?"

Reno looked askance, but nodded in agreement.

Cloud went to put on his own suit, when he turned back around, as Reno sat back down on the bed. "Let the sides and top grow out too. Alright."

Reno gazed up at Cloud, with his big pools of ocean blue, and nodded again, but with a deep pout.

Friggin' girl.

Cloud was turnin' him into a Mommy in more ways than one. There wasn't a damned thing Reno could do. Now that he knew the white suit of Rufus was on Cloud's side 100%.

Reno's eyes moved down to his hands twisting in his lap.

Cloud took the Turks away from him. Was there gonna be anything left for Reno after Cloud was done?

Reno sighed, again. At least he'd have the babies.

Reno grimaced. Stupid drunken rant. Alcohol was never nothing but trouble for Reno. What the fuck did he know about raising babies? Zilch. Well, knowing Tifa, she'd come visit as soon as he chuffed the kid out. Lucky him.

"You ready?"

Reno looked back up and smiled.

Cloud Strife was a psychotic, stalking maniac, but he was the most beautiful man Reno would ever know. He knew that for certain. Most people would feel themselves blessed to have Cloud Strife be their husband.

Reno knew better. He was still sore from before, even with the massive curing.

Reno shuddered inside as he thought of what Cloud planned for their Honeymoon. "Sure, Husband. This Turk just waitin' on you."

XXX

Reno swore every curse word he knew under his breath as they drove up to the Chapel.

Did everybody on the whole fucking Planet know, except for him?

Hell, even the red-haired cat-dog-thing showed up.

Reno slowly got off the bike, and stood there. He took in the spectacle of the Turks, and the former members of AVALANCHE, all in one place, without trying to kill each other.

Cid and Vincent were talking with Tseng about something or other, with Cid keeping a firm arm around his Missus's thin waist. Huh. Reno didn't have to guess who would be the next bearer in the AVALANCHE family.

Tifa had told him that both Vincent and Cid had been heartbroken when he learned that he couldn't have children, with what Hojo had left him with.

Reno was sure that Rufus had done this, not only for Cloud, but also for Vincent as well. Rufus always had a soft spot for the marksman. When Reno had brought it up once, Rufus had shrugged, and stated that Vincent was the very embodiment of what he had always dreamed a true Turk was, when he was growing up.

Barrett was gesticulating wildly to a confused looking Reeve, while Cait Sith hung tightly to Barrett's pants leg. Reno was sure that Barrett yelled, more than once, "Get yo pussy off me!"

Marlene and Denzel ran around the pair, giggling every time Barrett screamed it.

Reno yelped as he was attack hugged from behind. He quickly ran his hands over his pockets as a grinning, giggling Yuffie sped past him. She ran to Tifa's big-breasted embrace, and bounced up and down, in excitement.

Rude's attention was solely on his pledged lady-love. With Cloud taken, Reno knew that it was only a matter of time before his partner joined him in the married group. Well, at least for his partner, the feelings were more equal in strength.

Reno's eyebrows rose as Elena sauntered up. She had been on leave, visiting her estranged sister, who had been wounded in the line of duty. From the looks of it, the reconciliation had gone well. He was glad. Elena always talked about her sister with misty eyes.

Reno flinched as the group turned, en masse, and cheered, as one, towards the happy couple. He shakily smiled as Cloud wrapped one immensely strong arm around his shoulder.

Reno squeaked as Cloud kissed the side of his head. "You ready?"

Reno wanted to scream, "Fuck, no!" and make a runner. He knew he wouldn't make it one step with Cloud by his side.

Reno looked at his friends and his Turk family and found his smile, strangely, getting wider. "All right, Cloud. I'm ready, yo."

Cloud nodded to the collected throng. "All right, everyone. Let's mosey!"

Cid grimaced and yelled right back. "Damn! Even on yer fuckin' weddin' day! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't ya say 'Move out!' or something?"

Cloud grinned sheepishly as everyone laughed, except for Vincent, who smacked Cid on the side of the head.

Cid answered the rebuke by kissing the blushing ex-Turk soundly, like it was his wedding day.

"Okay, Cid. Move out!"

The couple followed the group into the chapel.

Cloud halted Reno at the atrium.

Tifa ran back and handed Cloud two plastic containers.

Reno, seeing what they held, began to shake with reality hitting him.

Cloud shakily pinned the corsage on Reno's lapel, while Reno did the same.

Cloud straightened up and they both stared at each other for a long time.

Reno knew he looked scared.

Cloud never looked more certain in his life. He kissed Reno's forehead and walked towards the man in front. The white doors closing behind him.

Reno winced as he heard the wedding music start up and the sound of everyone standing up. The Turk side of him whispered in his brain. He could run. He might make it. He was sure he could make it.

The thoughts were halted by Rufus coming up to Reno's left and taking his arm. He always stayed ten steps ahead of everybody, especially his wily Turks.

Reno jolted in shock, then shook his head. "No offense, Sir. But you fucked this Turk over well and good, yo."

Rufus raised his blond eyebrows in blatantly false surprise. "Why, Reno. I have no idea what you are referring to. I am simply granting my wild Turk his greatest wishes. Cloud Strife's hand in matrimony, and his children, which of course I shall gratefully be the Godfather to."

Reno snorted, as the white doors opened, and he saw Cloud gazing at him down that long aisle. "Only got Strife's and your word for it. How do I even know I said it, yo?"

Rufus calmly began to walk with Reno, making sure to keep a tight grip on his arm. He scoffed as he made a small wave to Tseng. "Evidence, Reno. I've had the Seventh Heaven bugged for years. In court, you wouldn't have a drunken leg to stand on. Now be a good Turk for Daddy, marry the psycho, control him with your ass muscles if you have to, and bear me beautiful godchildren that I can show off to the public."

"They'll be ugly as sin and have less manners than me, yo."

Rufus's eyes roamed up-and-down Reno's future husband. Ah yes. Hojo was a sick and twisted bastard of a dead scientist, but he always did wonderful work. "Somehow, Reno. I highly doubt that."

The Justice of the Peace's gaze wandered over the odd couple. "Um. Who gives this wom-um, I mean, man to this… man?"

Rufus beamed as he proclaimed and gestured to Tseng. "Her mother and I do."

Reno heard Tseng choke. If Tseng was laughing, Reno swore to the Gods…

Rufus gladly handed a now beet red Reno over to a softly, blushing Cloud.

The Justice gestured to the equally odd throng, as Rufus joined Tseng, who was sternly shaking his head, to sit down. "You may be seated."

Reno felt the floor shake as everyone sat in the pews.

"Welcome, one and all. How beautiful is the day that is touched by love! May this be a moment to be remembered and cherished."

Reno quirked an eyebrow. Oh, he was pretty sure no one here would forget this!

"Marriage is a very special spiritual connection of two people united for a common purpose, bringing love and trust together into single focus…"

Reno zoned out with that declaration. Love was pretty much one-sided, at this point. Trust? Well, Reno trusted that Cloud would hunt him down if he ran. Focus? Cloud only focused when he killed things or he fucked Reno.

Reno's eyes slid to look quickly at Cloud. Oh fuck! Eyes glowing in the dim light! Cloud was getting horny again!

Reno's eyes darted around. Help! Horny maniac alert! He took a chance, and looked back to the audience, as the Justice droned on. Nope. No help there. If he jumped towards them, they'd kick him right back into play.

Reno's attention was diverted back to the Justice as he gestured to both him and Cloud. He was bringing his two pointy fingers together. Oh fuck! Was he in on it too?

Reno heard himself giggle, as he finally heard what the guy was saying. "Please face each other, holding hands, for the exchange of vows."

Reno turned toward Cloud and shakily took his firm hands. He looked into Cloud's eyes. So sure. Always so sure about their future together. Must be nice to be in the know.

"Cloud, please repeat after me."

Cloud repeated all the words. His voice never once wavering. "I, Cloud, choose you, Reno, to be my spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish. I say these words because I love you, and choose to live the rest of my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

Reno sniffled as he felt the tears course down his cheeks. He slightly tugged Cloud's hands. "Wow. Ya really mean it, yo."

Cloud just gave Reno a small smile and waited for his response.

Reno gave a big sniff, released one of Cloud's hands to wipe his eyes, took Cloud's hand again, and nodded to the Justice to speak.

"Reno, please repeat after me."

"I, Reno, choose you, Cloud, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish. I say these words because I love you, and choose to live the rest of my life with you. This is my solemn vow." Reno was surprised, himself, to hear his voice get stronger and stronger, until he ended the vow confidently. He was so proud of himself. He even remembered to not say yo.

"What symbols do you give in this marriage?"

Reno looked to Cloud and shrugged. He was concerned as Cloud looked to the audience.

Reno's panic instantly faded as Rude ran up with the rings held gently in his large hands. He gave them to the Justice, who held them up to the couple and the audience.

"These rings will be worn by Cloud and Reno to show to the Planet their love and commitment to one another. May the presence of these rings always remind you of the eternal love you have pledged and devotion you willingly share with one another from this moment on."

The Justice gave the rings to Cloud and Reno to place on the other's finger.

"Cloud, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

Reno smiled tremulously as Cloud's voice shook with emotion as he placed the ring on Reno's finger. His eyes glowed as he looked at his ring. Classic.

Reno glanced up as the Justice spoke to him. "Reno, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

For some odd reason, Reno was determined to make sure this vow stuck. He made sure to look Cloud right in the eye, as he sternly repeated the vow, and he jammed the ring onto Cloud's finger firmly.

Reno nodded with satisfaction as Cloud slightly winced. Fucker better stay on too.

Reno knew all too well, how coveted his new husband was, by almost everybody on the Planet.

Reno may have been dragged into this marriage unwillingly. But Cloud Strife wanted to be his, he better get used to having his seducing customers bitch-slapped Turk style.

Cloud and Reno once again joined hands as the Justice of the Peace made the Pronouncement of Marriage. "Now that Cloud and Reno have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring. I now pronounce you spouse and husband. Those whom Love has joined together, let no one put asunder."

The Justice gestured Cloud to Reno. "You may now kiss the Bride."

Reno was about to protest when it was cut off by Cloud's tongue.

Reno shrugged to himself, and embraced his new husband, relaxing completely in his confident embrace. It was a long time before they parted.

Reno was sure Cloud only let up because Reno's body had started to lag due to lack of oxygen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. & Mrs. Cloud Strife."

Reno glared back at the grinning Justice of the Peace as the audience yelled, stomped, and cheered.

Cloud's blush got redder and he hugged Reno tightly.

Reno clung to Cloud. His mind, once again, filling with uncertainty for their shared future.

The couple looked up as one as Cid bellowed to the throng. "Reception's at the Seventh Heaven! Ya want yer booze, better hurry! Snooze ya lose! Now, Strife, and the new Missus, this is how ya say it! MOVE OUT!"

Turks, Former AVALANCHE members, children, Cait, and Nanaki all dashed out, in a dead run, to the much-loved destination. Good times to be had by all.

The newly married couple walked slowly behind.

Cloud holding Reno tightly against his lust-filled body. He murmured of the new house Rufus had set up for them, as a wedding present.

Reno wearily nodded. Rufus's Wild Turk had cried, "Uncle," and decided, for once, to follow where his Lone Wolf led him.

Reno sighed, for what seemed the millionth time today, as they both got on Fenrir. Someone had written, "Just Married" in white, on the bug splatter shield.

Cloud kicked the motorcycle to life, after giving it a good luck pat.

Reno laid his tired head against his husband's strong back and closed his eyes. He felt himself smile as the air rushed by them. Maybe he was being paranoid for nothing.

A marriage between a stalking, psychotic Planetary Hero and a foul-mouthed Wild Turk with low morals.

In the end, how bad can it really get?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have inflicted the dreaded semi-sex change in so many different ways. I wanted to think of something new. In my insomniac haze, I remembered Cloud holding the Materia over Reno's stomach. It seemed so neat and compact. Sex change in one little shiny ball. It also gives me a reason to tie Reno up. Can't pass that up. I was going to cut off this chapter after Reno's transformation. But I like living, so this chapter is a little longer than usual.

Originally published 12/10/08. Revised 2/18/09

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: For some reason, Reno forgot he needed girly parts to become pregnant. Cloud's happy to remind him and help Reno get used to them. Ya know, the tactile way.

Pairings: Reno/Cloud

Warnings: Yaoi, Honeymoon SEX, BONDAGE, Cursing, MPREGnation, I-Don'-Wanna! Reno, Happy Crazy! Cloud, NON-CON New Shinra endorsed Materia Semi-Sex Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3 - Shinra Makes Good Stuff!**

XXX

How bad can it really get?

Reno swore, the next time he left that question up to the Lifestream, he would shoot himself in the head. He should have known something was fishy, when Cloud didn't inappropriately touch him once through the whole reception.

The couple hadn't stayed long before they were whisked away by Rufus's chauffeured limousine to their Honeymoon in Costa Del Sol.

Reno was only able to have one shot of tequila. If he knew what was going to happen to him, he would have guzzled the whole bottle down and then hit Cloud over the head with it. It wouldn't have actually hurt Cloud, but it would have made Reno feel a whole lot better.

The airship ride to Costa Del Sol only took a half-an-hour, but Reno was exhausted from the day's events.

While Cloud gazed out the window to the night sky, Reno pondered over everything that happened since he had cockily left work that morning. He was such an idiot. He completely expected the Lone Wolf to relent and skulk away, with his tails between his legs, purely on Reno's whiny demands.

Reno grimaced, while his head lolled on Cloud's shoulder. He deserved what he got for walking into the Wolf's territory, open and unprotected. He had even left his beloved EMR back at Turk Headquarters. He had been so sure Cloud would relent.

Instead, Reno had lost his anal virginity and gotten hitched to a maniac.

Speaking of maniac, Reno felt Cloud caress his arm, lazily, in an up-and-down motion. "Um, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is our weddin' night and all, but this Turk's dead on his feet. Ya kinda already popped the cherry anyway. Can we sorta sit this one out tonight. Ain't makin' it regular-like. Just tonight. Need to recharge, yo."

"Sure. Fine with me."

Reno squinted, and straightened up, so he could look his husband right in the eye.

Cloud's face was as blank as always. Never giving anything away. Not that there was anything to give away.

Cloud's mind was usually blank as well.

If it wasn't about killing living things or fucking Reno, Cloud was essentially on automatic, until the next time came around to kill things or fuck Reno.

"Ya sure, Husband? Even this Turk knows, weddin' night's sorta special, yo."

Cloud smiled and brushed his hand against Reno's cheek. "It's okay, Reno. It's like you said. It was only your first time with a man this afternoon. I know you're tired. We can consummate the marriage tomorrow. We're married. We have all the time on the Planet now. Besides, you're going to need your rest anyway. Remember what I said about the Mako and us making love."

Reno's eyes fluttered shut with the caress. Ah fuck! Cloud was turnin' him into a friggin' mush. His gaze moved away and he sat back on his seat away from Cloud. Yeah, he remembered.

Cloud had said ten times a day, at least.

Damn! Reno would have to call in favors left and right to get another Mastered Cure Materia. His husband treated his own like a… well, like a rock.

Reno shrugged. He had enough of thinking.

Reno moved closer to Cloud, who welcomed Reno back with a tight embrace, and a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks, Cloud. Really am tired. No foolin'. Make it up to ya later. Turk's honor, yo."

As Reno's eyelids fell shut, for a quick nap, Cloud smiled slightly and murmured under his breath. "Yes, you will."

XXX

Reno vaguely remembered being carried, by Cloud, through the hotel lobby up to the reserved Honeymoon Suite. He also remembered slapping Cloud's helping hands away so he could undress himself.

Tifa had promised to hook Reno up with a lady, who did those cellophane-like wrap thing-a-ma-jigs for preserving clothes. Reno's wedding suit was, most likely, the nicest set of clothes he would ever have. If nothing else, the sheer wrap would keep the bugs away from the silk.

Cloud let Reno have his way, for once, because he had also overheard Tifa. He saw how careful Reno was with his suit, even now, with him being so tired. He watched as Reno carefully hung up the suit, making sure it wouldn't crease.

Reno then flopped down on the bed with just his new boxers on.

When Cloud undressed, he hung up his new suit, as well, and laid down beside Reno.

When Cloud attempted to remove Reno's boxers, to leave him naked, Reno held on to them with a death-grip.

Cloud's stern look did nothing to quail Reno's tired gaze.

"Just tonight, Husband. Leave the Turk be."

Cloud grunted his annoyance, but relented in the end. He embraced Reno instead, laying Reno's head on his chest.

"Know it's hard on ya. Ya can feel me up and rub on me, if ya need to get off. Just let me sleep. 'Kay?"

Cloud couldn't help but feel put out, but he remembered what the head scientist had informed him, and grunted his acceptance of situation.

Reno quickly fell back asleep as he felt Cloud bring his lax body against his own.

Cloud got himself off by nuzzling Reno's neck and inhaling his scent as he masturbated against his sleeping mate. It wasn't much, especially for his wedding night, but Cloud, unlike Reno, knew what was going to happen the next day, so he was content for now.

XXX

Cloud was in the shower, when Reno woke up, the next day.

Reno's gaze moved to the window.

Rufus had already cautioned him about making a runner, during his honeymoon with Cloud. He had informed a pissed-off Reno, that the Hotel would be guarded 24/7, until he and Cloud left to return to Edge together.

Reno wasn't pissed-off about the precautions. He was just pissed-off Rufus knew him so well.

Reno asked if the Turks were going to film Cloud and him consummating the marriage.

Rufus had serenely smiled and stated that he'd make sure to send Reno a copy set to his favorite music.

Luckily for Rufus, Tseng came up, just in time, to rebuke his mate and reassure Reno that it would be guard duty only.

Rufus kept on smiling with glee.

Reno's gaze was diverted by Cloud's appearance as he opened the bathroom door. Oh my.

Reno still was pretty sure he was straight. The sight of his new husband with just a towel on, though...

Reno thought to himself. Well, he wouldn't be the first guy willing to go gay for Cloud Strife.

Reno had witnessed the way people reacted to Cloud.

Cloud was sort of asexual that way, in Reno's opinion. He was pretty much considered fuck-worthy by almost everyone he ever met.

Reno sighed. It was a good thing Reno was a Turk. He would need all that training to keep the fan-people at bay.

"Shower's free. Don't worry. I won't try to join you. Take your time."

Reno nodded, rose out of bed, and edged his way past a creepily grinning Cloud to the still steamy bathroom.

After Reno had shut and locked the door behind him, he inhaled and swore. The bathroom even smiled like Cloud. He felt his penis start to rise on it's own. Shower! Focus on shower!

While Reno scrubbed himself down, his thoughts drifted to what awaited him once he got out of the bathroom. He cringed and felt slightly nauseous. He shook his head to clear it of it's disturbing, but most likely truthful, images.

While Reno showered, Cloud, still wearing just a towel, readied the room for Reno's transformation.

The waiter had already arrived and gone, leaving enough food and drink for a couple of hours.

Cloud fastened the scarves to the headboard and, experimentally, tugged at the slack. Hmm. It should do.

Reno was strong, but not as strong as Cloud.

The gear was really to keep Reno still. He was so squirmy when he tried to fight back.

Cloud giggled. It was one of the main things Cloud loved about Reno.

Reno knew he could never win against Cloud, but it never stopped him from trying anyway.

Cloud's shining Mako-blue eyes fastened on a harmless looking blue box wrapped in a gold ribbon. He walked over and held it up in the palm of his hand. It was so light. His and Reno's future all tied up in this little blue box.

Cloud placed the box on the bed and looked back over his work. Perfect. He looked over to the bathroom door and frowned. Now, if only his mate would get out of the shower.

XXX

Reno expected a lot when he finally worked up the nerve to unlock the door and, sheepishly, come out of the bathroom. He had decided to make it easier on himself and came out nude.

Reno had never been body conscious. It was just the way Cloud stared at him, without blinking, that freaked him out.

When Reno came out, he didn't see Cloud. He did feel a familiar nerve strike hit the middle of his chest.

Oh fuck! A fucking stinger. The inflicted would feel pain for a long ten seconds, then his arms and legs would be no good for at least ten minutes. Of course, the Turks had a block for it. Reno just didn't expect to be ambushed, in that manner, by Cloud.

Truthfully, Reno believed Cloud was going to do the old-fashioned back-door assault. He should have remembered that SOLDIERs always came in through the front.

As Cloud caught Reno's stuttering body, Reno's confused gaze moved down. Yep, big sword swinging away. "Sorry, Reno. I just need for you to lie still, while the Materia does it's work. I have a feeling you would fight me if I didn't do this. I don't want to hurt you before we make you pregnant."

Reno's eyes got as big as plates. The fuck !?!

Oh yeah. Couldn't have babies without a place to put them in.

Reno assumed that he'd have to go to New Shinra headquarters where the Research Center was. He figured he'd be able to dodge that for awhile. Maybe even a year or two.

Fucking Rufus! Always ten steps ahead.

Cloud carefully laid Reno out on the bed.

Reno's eyes darted up as Cloud securely fastened his wrists with soft scarves that would keep him still, but not bruise him terribly, if he struggled.

Reno felt his tongue and mouth get their feeling back. "Cl-Cl-Cloud don' do this. Don' tie me up. Don' need to. Stay still for ya. Promise, yo."

Cloud got off the bed and retrieved the blue box from the bedside table. He held it up and then placed it on Reno's chest.

Reno gazed at it, with confusion. Well, it was wrapped pretty. "What's in the box, Cloud? Weddin' present?"

Cloud grinned.

Reno shuddered. He wasn't fooled anymore with Cloud's grin.

At first, it made Reno reminisce and think it was the old teenage Cloud showing it's pretty dim head. He now acknowledged that it was actually Mr. Horny come out to play.

Reno didn't like Mr. Horny. He played rough and broke things.

"You could say that." Cloud picked up the box, unwrapped it, and took out what was inside.

Reno's eyes marveled at the sight. He never saw Materia of that color. It was like a constantly moving rainbow. "Pretty. What's it do, yo?"

Cloud held it up higher and peered at it. He then looked over to Reno.

If Reno could back up, he would have. He had never seen Cloud's eyes glow so brightly, not even while raping him.

"This Materia has one special function. It gives the receiver female reproductive organs and the necessary entrance for the baby to come out of."

Reno felt like he was going to throw up. He suddenly realized that feeling had returned to his extremities as his arms frantically tugged at their binding. If he hadn't been nerve-striked earlier, he would have been able to get out of the binding easily, but his reflexes were still too sluggish, except to tug.

Cloud tilted his head as he watched his spouse struggle. "Thought you were going to stay still for me, Reno? Were you lying then, too. You know I hate when you lie."

Reno quickly stopped struggling and looked at Cloud with wide eyes. "Ah, no! Uh. Just uncomfortable, ya know. Heh."

Cloud nodded and climbed back on the bed. He shimmied closer to Reno, who was subtly shrinking away.

"Uh. Husband? Can' we talk about this? Like ya said, it's all set-up. It can wait. Don' need to make babies now."

Cloud shook his head negatively and held up the Materia over Reno's lower stomach. He frowned when Reno, using his butt power and legs, shoved his lower torso out of the way.

"Come on, Cloud! Don' want it yet! How about we do some of that butt stuff? Ya liked that! Only did it once. Uh. I won' fight. Cloud! No! Let go!"

Cloud had roughly grabbed Reno's hip and tugged his lower torso back into place. With enhanced arm strength, he held a wiggling, whining Reno still.

Cloud once again held the Materia over Reno's lower torso as the head scientist had instructed him over his cell phone.

Reno shrieked as the Materia's power was activated and the rainbow shot from the Materia into him.

Cloud continued to hold the Materia and Reno still as the specialized Mako did it's work.

Reno began to cry and yell.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed as he heard some of the things Reno was yelling at his head. "Reno. Calm down. You're not going to become a dickless wonder! The head scientist stated that, other than the new entrance and nerve bundles above, everything else would stay the same."

Reno stopped yelling and sniffled, somewhat placated now that he knew he would still have balls and a penis. He frowned as something else suddenly occurred to him. "I'm gonna get tits. Ain't I?"

Cloud, for once, cringed and refused to look at Reno. He stared resolutely at the place Reno's womb was forming, and concentrated on holding both the Materia and Reno still, until the change was over. "The head scientist said they wouldn't appear until at least your second trimester."

Reno blew a strong raspberry in Cloud's direction.

Cloud flinched as some of the spit hit his body.

"May have asked for the babies. Didn' ask for tits. This is your doin', Strife. Fuckin' pervert! Don' need tits to take care of my babies. Ain't foolin' this Turk, yo!"

Cloud refused to dignify Reno's retort with an answer. The head scientist was somewhat confused on Cloud's adamant demand for the breasts. Well, Mr. Shinra had ordered the department to give Strife everything he demanded. Breasts were a small addition to the Mako mixture.

Reno just didn't need to know that.

Reno's transformation ended with an extremely loud pop as his female opening made it's grand entrance into the world.

Reno gazed at his awe-struck husband and swore.

Now that he had two openings for Cloud to play with, Reno would be lucky to ever leave their new house again.

Cloud placed the, now dulled, Materia on the bed side table. He sat back down beside Reno's lax knees and smiled at a white-faced Reno. "Okay, Reno. Let's make a baby."

XXX

The only warning Cloud got was the same feral grin Reno gave when he had dropped the plate on Sector 7.

Reno firmly kicked Cloud in the chest, sending him flying off the bed. He then executed a back-flip that landed his feet on the headboard.

Using the strength of his enhanced legs and arms to yank the scarves free of the headboard, Reno clambered off the bed, scenting freedom, and headed for the nearest exit. He didn't give a damn that he was naked, with pink scarves waving from his wrists. The Turk wanted out and he wanted out now.

Cloud let Reno have a little taste of hope.

Reno almost made it to the Suite's main door. His long fingers brushed the very handle before Cloud grabbed him by his thin waist and hauled his flailing body up. His thin feet pedaling frantically in the air.

Reno didn't go down without a fight. His bony heels and elbows went for Cloud's knees and sides of his head.

When Cloud threw Reno on the bed, Reno had the air knocked out of him.

Cloud launched himself at Reno, knowing that the fight wasn't over.

Reno hissed as Cloud landed on him. His fingers went for Cloud's eyes. He clawed at Cloud's throat and yanked at his ears.

Cloud swore as Reno's nails left bloody gouges around his voice box where they had dug in, attempting to tear his throat out.

Of course, there was nothing Reno could do to actually kill Cloud, but he could make him hurt really bad. Maybe enough for Reno to be able to keep his new virginity for another hour or so.

Cloud grimaced in pain and finally decided enough was enough. He had wanted to be gentler with Reno, but Reno had started this fight. Cloud would end it.

Cloud figured Reno was a Turk. He could take a little pain.

With that decision, Cloud ended Reno's fight with a firm backhand to Reno's face.

Reno slowly brought his face back to look up at Cloud, holding his hands against his injured cheek. His ocean-blue eyes filled with tears.

Cloud felt like shit for doing it, but he reasoned it was Reno's fault. He never knew when to back down, even if it was better for him.

Reno blinked and the tears fell.

Cloud swore as Reno spoke. "Fucker. Crazy fucker. That actually hurt. Ya get off on beatin' me, Cloud. 'Cause I ain't gonna stand for it. Momma died that way. Ain't gonna happen to me. Kill myself first. Try havin' babies with my dead body."

Cloud groaned and he gathered Reno close. He held Reno tightly as Reno fidgeted, but then quieted down to nurse his own cheek, as the Mako healed it.

If Reno had been a civilian, Cloud would have broken Reno's jaw and probably knocked in that whole side of his face. Even with Reno's Turk enhancements, his cheek still hurt like a motherfucker.

"No, Reno. I hate hitting you. If you stopped fighting me, I'd never hit you again. You have to stop fighting me. I have problems controlling my strength, you know that. I warned you before, about pushing my buttons. You still continue to do it. I know that you know when you're pushing me too far. You get that look in your eyes. Sometimes, I think you want me to kill you."

Reno looked away, still holding his cheek. He couldn't help it. It's what helped him become second-in-command of the Turks.

Reno saw danger and he ran towards it, usually cackling madly with glee.

Reno knew when Cloud was pushed to the limit. He knew when Cloud was teetering right at the edge.

Reno couldn't help but push Cloud off it.

The Turk, in Reno, found it funny as Hell when he saw Cloud lose it.

Reno, himself, secretly relished the fact that he was the only one to break Cloud's psyche that way. The only one on the whole Planet.

Reno ruefully moved his now somewhat healed jaw around. Well, it was fun until the hurting and pain commenced. he could do without that.

Reno sighed and carefully wrapped his arms around Cloud's extremely tense shoulders. "We're both fucked up. I get it. Gotta 'member, though, Husband. I ain't SOLDIER, First Class. Can't take that handlin'. Even with my enhancements, I break too. You want this body to have your babies? Gotta treat it better. 'Specially when I'm carryin'. Gotta 'member to be nice, even when I push. Gotta warn ya. Gonna be pushin' your buttons a lot when I'm pregnant. Know that for sure, yo."

Cloud nodded against Reno's neck. He raised himself up on his forearms, kissed Reno's cheek, and licked Reno's tears away. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be better, but you have to promise to not fight me when I want to love you. I have needs, Reno. I told you that before you married me."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's poking me in the thigh as you're speakin. No excuse. Don' make me feel better, either."

Cloud spied the "grin" out of the corner of his eye, right before he was soundly punched in that eye, knocking him, once again, off the bed.

"Now I'm feelin' better, yo."

Cloud stayed, lying on the floor, until he saw Reno's hand appear, making a beckoning motion.

"Ya gonna lay there all night or ya gonna fill my oven. 'Cause ya know, technically, in the eyes of the Gods, we ain't married yet."

Cloud scrambled up onto the bed as Reno giggled.

XXX

As if Reno had actually taken Cloud's request into consideration, Reno lustfully returned Cloud's deep kiss, entwining his tongue with Cloud's, as his arms and legs embraced Cloud's body.

The truth was that Reno always loved to fuck after a good fight.

Of course, in the past, Reno had been the fucker and some lucky gal would be the fuckee.

By now, with Reno's adrenaline running high, and surviving a fight with Cloud for once, without broken bones and almost dying, Reno didn't care about logistics as long as he was satisfied.

Cloud didn't care one way or the other. All he knew was that Reno wasn't fighting him. He'd take what he could get.

Cloud growled as he ground his erection against Reno's. He released Reno's lips and moved down Reno's neck.

Reno flung his head back to give Cloud better access and laughed out loud. He made Cloud feel this way. Cloud wanted him. Only him.

Reno knew there was power in that. He wasn't sure how, but he'd dissect it later. His attention was diverted, with a scream, back to Cloud as Cloud bit down on the juncture of Reno's neck, leaving his mark on his mate.

Cloud licked up Reno's Mako-tinged blood, savoring the taste.

Reno mewled as Cloud's erection accidentally brushed up against his new opening.

Cloud moved back, gently disengaging Reno's embrace, and rising backwards on his knees, so he could view Reno's new entrance.

Reno, kind of guessing where Cloud was going with this, opened his legs wide for Cloud. He had never done this to a woman. But he heard that, for some, it felt better than actual intercourse.

Reno wanted to find out as quickly as possible.

Cloud stared down as Reno moved his penis and balls out of the way. He frowned and hunkered down.

Reno giggled as Cloud swiftly inhaled Reno's new scent. He liked it, sweet and salty at the same time.

"Hey, Husband?"

Cloud's lust-filled gaze moved up to meet Reno's gleeful one.

"Ya know. It's yours now. I know ya wanna. Go on. Have a taste. Might like it. Know I will, yo."

Cloud didn't need any further encouragement. With a snarl, he went for it. His hands holding Reno's quivering thighs apart as he began to lap at Reno's entrance and the little pink nub above it.

Reno flung his head back and cried out at the new sensation. Oh Gods! Cloud could just stay down there.

Reno knew Cloud could hold his breath indefinitely, if he had to. As Cloud's tongue delved further and further into him, Reno decided that Cloud had to.

Reno's hips began to buck on their own, rubbing the little nub against Cloud's nose.

Cloud snuffled and licked the juices that began to flow from Reno. So good. Reno tasted so good. He licked harder and moved up to suck on the nub.

Reno shrieked with joy, released his penis and grabbed Cloud's head to keep him where he was.

Cloud sucked harder and harder as Reno writhed.

Reno couldn't take it. It was too much, and not enough, at the same time.

Reno felt his lower belly get tighter and tighter. His hand brushed his own erection and he looked down. Reno wondered…

As Cloud suckled and lapped, Reno hesitantly began to fist himself. His eyes widened as he felt his heart about to explode. Oh yeah, baby! That was it.

Reno flung his head back, knowing that this was it. He fisted himself fiercely and screamed as his orgasm hit him.

Cloud was shocked as a shower of Reno's juices washed over his face. He quickly lapped up as much as he could.

Reno sluggishly collected the semen from his stomach with his hand and then held it near Cloud's face.

Cloud licked it clean.

Reno was in a daze. So good. He felt so good.

Reno then flinched a little as Cloud kept on lapping. Too much. Hewas too sensitive down there. He gently pushed Cloud away by the shoulders.

Cloud backed up breathing heavily. His lower face still shining. His eyes glowed fiercely in the dim light, signifying that Mr. Horny still ruled his head.

Reno's gaze moved down. Both of them.

Well, Reno figured he was as relaxed as he was ever going to get, in this lifetime. He looked back into Cloud's eyes. "Did good, Strife. Feelin' really good. Feel like makin' babies? I sure do, yo."

Cloud vehemently shook his head yes and, once again, took position between Reno's legs, resting his butt on his feet.

Reno smiled as he wrapped his long legs around Cloud's lower back and lifted his hips.

Cloud firmly took hold of Reno's hips as an anchor, positioned his erection and slowly began to penetrate Reno's new entrance.

Reno held the entrance as wide as he could with his fingers. He used his other hand to rub the little nub of nerves above the entrance.

Cloud stopped as he got the head in and Reno flinched with the pain.

Reno quickly shook his head, frowning. "Fuck, Strife! Gonna hurt me no matter what! Stick it in! Gah!"

Reno flung his head back and screamed as Cloud, taking his advice, pulled Reno's body towards him, encasing his erection completely inside Reno with one harsh pull.

Cloud groaned with the tightness. Gods! Reno was so tight. His inner muscles convulsed around the intruder.

Reno writhed in pain. "Fuck, Cloud! Do something! Gah! Something!"

Cloud looked up in surprise at Reno's pleading tear-stained face and rapidly nodded. He leaned forward, releasing Reno's hips to rest his upper body weight on his clenched fists, on either side of Reno and began to thrust in and out at a brisk pace.

Reno trying everything to make the piercing pain go away, rubbed the little nub and fisted his growing erection at the same time. To his relief, it began to work.

Reno felt the tension build up in his lower belly again. "Come on, Cloud! Guh! Ah! Ah! Fuck me! Ah! Ha! Ah! Harder! Oh! Ah! Nah! Gods! Ah! Ah! Harder!"

Cloud clenched his eyes shut and pounded Reno harder. He felt his orgasm rapidly rising. Reno was too tight, clenching his thrusting erection too hard. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. "Gonna come, Reno! Gonna fill you up! Ah!"

Reno nodded, grinning like a maniac, as he fisted himself faster and rubbed himself harder.

Reno screamed and writhed as his orgasm hit him. His penis splattering his semen everywhere. He rubbed himself to make his orgasm last.

Cloud screamed, as well. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, as Reno's internal muscles clenched down like a vice on his still-thrusting penis. Fuck! Oh fuck!

Cloud grabbed Reno's hips and, once again, shoved his convulsing body onto Cloud's pulsing erection.

Cloud wanted to make sure most of his semen went into Reno.

The jets of Cloud's sperm continued to spurt into Reno, filling his new womb.

Reno laid back, exhausted, absentmindedly rubbing his hand over his full lower belly. Warm. He felt so warm inside.

Reno winced as Cloud slowly pulled out. He pouted as he saw the blood on Cloud's penis.

Reno's virginity just didn't last long with Cloud around. Well, at least, he was able to fight back a little this time.

Reno's gaze fastened to Cloud's face and he couldn't help but grin.

Cloud still had a black eye from before.

Reno hoped it hurt.

Reno grimaced as he felt some of Cloud's semen and, most likely his own blood, leak out of him. He made to get up, but was halted by Cloud's firm but gentle hand, against his chest. "Gotta stay still for a little while, Reno. Give it time to take."

Reno's face cleared from it's frown as he remembered. Oh yeah. Whole reason for all this to-do.

Reno shrugged. He was pretty sure, himself, that their baby was already set and cooking. But if it made the Husband not freak out, he would lay there for a little while longer.

Reno laid back, looked up at a concerned Cloud, and sighed. He held his arms out wide. "Come here, psycho. If ya gonna freak out and worry, at least keep me and the baby warm, yo."

Cloud shook his head, as if coming out of a daze, and quickly laid down next to Reno. He laid his spiky head on Reno's chest and listened to his mate's heartbeat. He rubbed his hand against Reno's womb. "Reno?"

"Hmm."

"If it's a boy, I wanna name him Zack. Is that okay with you?"

Reno snorted, and lightly slapped Cloud on the head, before getting comfortable again. "Fuck, yeah! Puppy would come down and prank us if we didn', yo."

Cloud smiled with contentment and, for once, actually fell asleep.

Reno stared up at the ceiling. He didn't tell Cloud, but he could already feel his hips making slight changes for the baby. He knew they had conceived already.

Reno had meant it when he told Cloud he wouldn't stand for Cloud hitting him anymore, especially with the baby on it's way. He just hoped Cloud remembered when Reno pushed him too far again.

Reno thought back on how he felt when his Momma died.

Reno rubbed his stomach, already feeling fiercely protective of the new life growing inside.

Cloud warned Reno that no one would help him if he ran. Well, if Cloud hit him again, he could just whistle to the wind for Reno and the baby, because Reno would be long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy Holidays and a Merry Mpreg, Everyone! Originally updated 12/11/08. Revised 2/18/09

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno screws up. Rufus proves, once again, why he's the Boss. Reno celebrates life the only way he knows how.

Pairings: Reno/Cloud

Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, MPREG, Violence, Badass Rude, Angsty Panicked! Reno, Angsty Panicked! Crazy! Cloud, Smug Ten-Steps-Ahead Rufus, Creepy Hojo Lookalike, SEX, New Shinra endorsed Materia Semi-Sex Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 4 - New Shinra. We Think, So You Don't Have To**

XXX

Reno had been so sure, that the threat for his new baby was going to come from a psychotic Cloud, that he forgot about himself.

Reno was a Turk, born and bred.

When he and Cloud returned from their Honeymoon to their new house in Edge, Reno balked at the news that he was going to be assigned to permanent office duty. He begged Tseng to give him one more outdoors assignment, for old time's sake.

To Tseng's dismay, he relented and gave Reno one last assignment. On the one condition that Rude would take point, and Reno would stand back, just to call for back-up, if need be.

It was fucked-up from the get-go. Their given intel was all wrong. The drug gang's hideout was even mapped out incorrectly.

Rude begged Reno to call it a day and return to Tseng for more details.

Reno, of course, seeing his one last chance go bye-bye ran ahead.

Rude followed, throwing curses at his skinny behind.

Reno didn't even see the baseball bat as it hit him right in the gut. He crumpled up in a tight little ball.

Rude, using his enhanced arm strength, in his rage, tore the baseball bat out of the dealer's shocked arms, and handily tore the man's head clean off. He didn't bother to continue on with the already fucked-up mission. He picked up a wailing, pale Reno and ran with him to the car. He radioed ahead to Headquarters.

Their car was met by fellow Turks, who brought a shaking Reno, by stretcher, up to the medical wing.

Cloud, luckily, had been at the Seventh Heaven. He had finished the last of his deliveries and was just waiting for Reno to meet him after work.

When Rude called, Cloud didn't even remember getting on Fenrir and driving at supersonic speeds to New Shinra's Headquarters. He just remembered running in and grabbing on to a shaking, bawling Reno tight.

Cloud tried to make sense out of Reno's words. "My fault! Gonna lose my baby! All my fault! Fucked up! Always fucking up! My fault!"

Cloud rocked an inconsolable Reno back and forth, in an attempt to calm him down. He directed a firm look over to Rude, who nodded in confirmation. Once Tseng collected the right intel, Cloud would complete the mission correctly. In fact, he would wipe the drug dealer, his gang, and all his relations from the face of the Planet.

Cloud was perplexed, when a calm and collected Rufus walked in.

Rufus frowned as he surveyed the dramatic scene unfolding before him. He sighed nonchalantly. Trouble always came to his Wild Turk. It was a good thing Daddy Shinra thought ahead. "Reno. Please halt with the blubbering. Your baby is well and safe."

Reno, sensing, more than hearing Rufus's words, stopped crying and sniffled instead. He glared at Rufus for being so blasé to his pain. He was going to lose his baby. He knew it. "What the fuck, Rufus? Took a baseball bat to the gut. Gonna lose the baby for sure. Don' be lyin to this Turk. Ain't gonna work no-how, yo."

Rufus sighed and motioned to someone just out of the couple's view.

Reno screamed and Cloud growled as a younger, but still sleazy-looking Hojo look-alike came up beside Rufus holding an ever-present clipboard. No doubt, it held Reno's vitals and whatnot.

The Hojo look-alike replied, with Rufus's prompting, in a familiar nasal voice. "Actually, Mr. Strife. We enabled your womb to be completely self-sufficient. The baby is fine and thriving well."

Reno squinted and pushed Cloud away. He hopped up off the bed, suddenly noticing that he didn't hurt at all, and walked towards the now somewhat frightened scientist.

The man edged towards Rufus.

Rufus pushed him back towards a snarling Reno. "Pretend I'm stupid, Doc, and explain plainly what the fuck ya mean, yo."

Rufus sniffed. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard."

Reno waved him off and grabbed the now wide-eyed scientist's shirtfront. He brought him up close and repeated the question.

"Ahem. Even with your many enhancements as a Turk, Mr. Strife, we cannot foresee how strongly the baby may take after his father. Cloud Strife, of course, is much more enhanced than you. Why, if the baby has half his father's strength, he'd kick through your womb by the second trimester. Essentially, to put it bluntly, we enabled the womb to take on Meteor and come out unscathed. Of course, you would probably die, but the baby would be safe enough to be brought to term."

Reno released the scientist in disgust. He placed his fisted hands on his skinny hips and glared at a smug Rufus. "Nice to know ya thinking hard for this Turk's well-bein', Rufus."

"I just know you, Reno. Trouble shall always befall my Wild Turk with no help at hand. I am the child's Godfather, of course. You would always wish for me to think of the baby first."

Reno pondered for a moment. He shook his head and moved back towards Cloud. "Sorry, Husband. Turk fucked up again. Gonna do right from now on. Office duty it is. Wild Turk days are over, yo."

Cloud drew Reno into a tight embrace. "You and the baby are safe and well. That's all that matters, Reno. It's the only thing that will ever matter to me. I love you, Reno. I'll make sure that the ones who did this pay."

Reno sighed and tightened his hold. He gazed over to a silent ever-watchful Rude. "Love you too, Husband. Make 'em pay. Make 'em hurt more than anyone's ever hurt on this Planet."

Rude nodded to Reno, who then closed his eyes to savor the safety of Cloud's embrace. "Take me home, Cloud. This Turks's worn out."

Cloud picked Reno up and carried him out.

Rude followed behind.

Rufus stared at the empty doorway for awhile, before his attention, once again, fell on the perturbed scientist next to him. "Lyman, about those two other Materias, are they now ready?"

Dr. Lyman shook himself out of his reverie and quickly looked down at his notes. "Yes, President Shinra. The Mako mixture for Vincent Valentine is ready and will be sent to Rocket Town first thing tomorrow morning. As for the second ball, umm… Mr. Tseng still refuses to release his permission, Sir."

Rufus frowned and shook his head with annoyance. He couldn't understand what was with his Mate. Tseng wanted children just as much as he did. The Shinra family line, of course, had to continue.

Rufus shrugged. He'd find out later. "My wishes supersede his, Dr. Lyman. Deliver the Materia to my office. That is all."

The doctor bowed as he scurried out to do the President's bidding.

Rufus stood for a moment, ruminating with great delight over the glorious future of New Shinra ahead of him. He then turned and exited the medical wing with a jaunty step and a whistle.

XXX

When Cloud returned to their small starter home, he laid Reno down on the bed, and answered his ringing cell phone.

Tseng speedily informed him that he was gathering the needed intel as they spoke, and he would give it all to Rude, once the mission was a go. He declared that the gang had moved to another known hideout, in the meantime, but the mission would definitely be ready later on that night.

Cloud informed Tseng that he would be ready and waiting. He clicked the cell closed and looked over to where he had laid Reno down. His eyes widened at what he saw.

While Cloud had been talking to Tseng, Reno had undressed and had begun masturbating his female entrance to ready it for Cloud.

Reno held out his hand in invitation. "Hurry up, Cloud. Always like this after a mission. Fuck-up or not. Heard the Doc. Ain't gonna hurt the baby. Fuck me good, yo."

Cloud didn't need to be encouraged further. He tore off his clothes and threw himself on top of a laughing Reno.

Reno quickly drew him in for a deep kiss.

Their tongues danced together.

Reno flung his head back and screamed as Cloud thrust into his female entrance to the root.

Cloud didn't wait for Reno to get used to his girth, but proceeded to hammer away.

Reno, comfortable now that he knew his baby was safe from harm, egged Cloud on with more deep kisses and caresses with one hand. With the other hand, he rubbed the little nub above his entrance.

Reno loved how full Cloud made him feel. "Ah! Ah! Uh! Harder, Cloud! Ha! Ah! Nah! Fuck me harder! Ah! Ha! Ah!

Cloud threw Reno's legs over his shoulders and went for broke.

Reno screamed with joy and rubbed harder. He began to fist himself as well. His lower stomach tightened with his impending orgasm. "Yeah, baby! Gonna come! Gonna come! Ah! Ha! Ah! Aaaaaah!

Reno's erection exploded, spurting semen all over his own chest and face.

Cloud screamed as Reno's vaginal muscles clamped down on his erection. His hips stilled as Reno's body jerked his sperm from his penis.

Cloud leaned forward, licking Reno's sperm away from his face and chest. He continued to lick until it was all gone.

Reno smiled away as he rubbed his full warm belly.

Cloud pulled out and flopped down to the side.

Reno caressed his face until Cloud opened his eyes and looked at him. "Cloud. Give me more. I want more, yo."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow and his eyes began to glow fiercely as Reno reached under the pillow and drew out their small bottle of lubrication.

Reno was still reticent, at the best of times, with anal sex.

The mission, and the almost loss of their baby, must have really shook Reno up for him to initiate such an act.

Reno handed Cloud the bottle. "Get me ready, Cloud. Like it better when you do it, yo."

Reno laid back and held his thighs open to Cloud's advances.

Cloud, instead of getting right down to stretching Reno out, instead decided to take the opportunity and run with it.

Reno frowned, with confusion, as Cloud's head ducked down. He sharply inhaled as he felt Cloud begin to thrust his strong tongue into his anal entrance. He attempted to push Cloud away.

Cloud gently placed Reno's hand back to where they were holding up his thighs.

Reno, knowing there was no stopping Cloud once he got going, decided to lay back and try to enjoy what was happening. He was shocked by the moans and whines issuing from his own mouth. He wanted to feel disgusted, but it felt so good.

When Cloud added a lubricated finger to prod Reno's prostate, Reno gave up the ghost and began to roll his hips.

Cloud's other hand moved up to fist Reno's penis until it was fully erected.

When Reno was adequately stretched to Cloud's liking, he once again slung Reno's legs over his shoulders and entered his anal entrance with one hard thrust.

Reno clutched the sheets and screamed bloody murder. He knew it would get better, but the initial pain was still hard to get used to.

Cloud made a few tentative thrusts until Reno screamed and nodded. He grunted back and began to thrust away.

Reno grunted with the pain intermixed with pleasure. It hurt. It still hurt so much.

Cloud was so big and Reno still didn't know how he fit it all back there.

Cloud hadn't been kidding about the multiple sex during the day. It was the only way Reno could think of to placate Cloud.

Cloud wasn't satisfied with hand jobs, and Reno still balked when Cloud asked him to use his mouth instead, so they literally fell back on anal sex.

Reno thanked the Gods and that no-good Great Ninja, Yuffie, for her Mastered Cure Materia, which she had gifted Reno for a wedding present. Of course, only after Reno traded her a Mastered Mimic Materia in it's place.

Reno hoped Cloud wouldn't miss it.

Reno was harshly brought back to the present, as Cloud doubled his pounding on his prostate.

Reno's eyes rolled up, as he flung his head back in pleasure. He was sure Cloud was going to shatter his pelvis.

It was a good thing the baby would be fine.

Reno felt his lower stomach tighten and his balls drawing up. He began to masturbate with both hands. Oh, this was going to be so good!

When Reno came, he swore he saw the Lifestream.

Cloud was sure he met Death.

Reno's penis spurted his semen every which way.

Cloud felt his soul being milked out by Reno's greedy body. He gave it up without a fight. He didn't even have the strength to pull out. He just let Reno's legs flop to the side. He then collapsed on top of a blissful Reno, knocking the air out of his body.

Once Reno got his air back, he pushed Cloud off of him, so he could breathe. He groaned as Cloud roughly pulled out. He'd never get used to that feeling.

Reno grimaced as Cloud's semen began to dribble out of his anal entrance. He took that back. He'd never get used to that feeling.

Reno ventured a glance over to his husband. "Hey, Husband?"

Cloud was staring pensively at the ceiling. "Yeah?"

"Ya got my full okay. Just for tonight. Ya let the full crazy out. Show 'em what it means to hurt this Turk and his baby, yo."

Cloud turned back towards Reno and drew him close.

Reno rested his head against Cloud's chest. He thoughtfully rubbed his lower stomach, where their baby was growing. "Ain't gonna lie, Strife. Wasn' too sure about the baby-makin.' Ya know how hard I fought it. When I got hit, sorta felt the Gods were punishin' this Turk for bein' so hard-headed. Would serve me right, for sure. Baby don' deserve it, though. Havin' a stupid Mom like me. Gonna do right by this kid from now on. Nothin' but the safe side of the street for this Turk. Baby on board, yo."

Cloud held Reno tighter and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to hold you to that, Reno. You accuse me of stalking you, but you've left a lot of enemies in your wake."

Cloud felt his chest vibrate as Reno giggled and playfully thumped his chest with one fist. "You've been murderin' dirt bags on the side for me, Strife?"

Cloud looked askance and ran his hand down Reno's soft side. "Maybe."

Reno laughed again and kissed Cloud's collarbone. "Maybe marryin' your psycho ass wasn' such a bad idea for this Turk after all. Cloud? Make sure and make the hurtin' last. Rude promised that he'd get it all recorded."

Cloud shook his head at the bloodthirstiness of his mate, until he remembered that his baby had almost died today. He growled with quiet fury. "Well, Reno. The only good thing I learned from Hojo was how to inflict pain for a long period of time. You sure Rude will have the stomach for it?"

Cloud felt Reno firmly nod. "Rude's all Aces when it comes to me, Cloud. I'd be the same for him. Don' you worry about Rude, Cloud. He'll do fine, yo."

Their collected breath stilled as Cloud's cell phone began to ring.

Reno softly pushed Cloud towards it.

Cloud quickly got up and retrieved his cell phone, flipping it open. He listened for a moment to Rude, nodded, and hung up. His Mako blue eyes lit up their darkened room.

Cloud's grin was wide, showing his eyeteeth to his giggling mate back on the bed. "It's a go."

"Just remember, Husband. Make it last. Gonna love lookin' at the footage tomorrow."

Cloud hurriedly got dressed and kissed Reno goodbye.

Reno hunkered down for a long restful night's sleep, as he heard Fenrir rev up to leave.

Now that was taken care of, he had to concentrate on sleep. He had a Strife baby to help grow inside of him.

Reno hummed as he fell asleep. His last thoughts were of his partner, Rude.

Cloud could be really messy when he killed things.

Reno hoped Rude would shoot from a good angle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Slowly getting back in the saddle. Sleeping helps. Finally got about three hours after two days. Average ratio for this time of year. Rod and Mary (Martial Arts) come from Before Crisis. Cell phone game only released in Japan. Internet's great for people with Bipolar. Before, I would spend the hours exercising. Sigh. Six hours a night, through the Winter, and still my butt was flat. Can't fight genetics. I'm telling ya. Originally updated 1/06/09. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: A friendly Reno brings out the horny-crazy in Cloud, not that he needs much of an excuse.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, MPREG, ABUSIVE SEX, Naturally Seductive Reno, Worried Protective Rude, Pervert-For-Reno Crazy! Cloud, New Shinra endorsed Materia Semi-Sex Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 5 - Foxy Reno**

XXX

Reno was always friendly. It was just the way he was. Strangers trusted him, even when they knew they shouldn't.

Reno's natural sly friendliness was what made his teaming with Rude so legendary.

Rude would scare the bejeezus out of the perp and Reno would talk him down. Easy-peasy, puddin' and pie.

While this worked for Reno his whole damned life, with his insane marriage to Cloud, it became a humungous detriment.

If Reno hadn't been four months pregnant, he was sure Cloud would have killed him.

XXX

Reno hadn't been sure of his role, once he had been put on official office duty. To his relief, he quickly found his niche. He had always been designated Second-In-Command, but he never really knew what the job actually entailed.

Essentially, Reno took over all the secondary assignations of the Turks and the culmination of new partnership teams.

Reno had always felt, working in the field, that some teams had worked better than others. Some partners should never have been put together to begin with.

Reno had just been lucky enough to be partnered with his platonic love-partner Rude, from the first.

Other Turks had not been so lucky. Out of the ten fellow Turks Reno had graduated with during his Turk initiation, only two were still alive. Most of it was due to wild Turk living, but bad partnership also had a hand in it.

Reno swore that would never happen again under his watch.

Consequently, the Turk Division thrived.

Tseng was happy with his somewhat relieved caseload, so he could focus more on Rufus.

Rude was glad that Reno was out of danger.

Reno was ecstatic with his last Doctor's visit, when he and Cloud got to hear their baby girl's heartbeat for the first time and got her first baby pictures.

Reno could already tell she was going to be a baby chocobo. Even from the photos, she looked just like a bald Cloud, sucking his thumb. He knew she would be wailing as a teenager with the spiky hair.

XXX

"Come on, Reno! Let me get just one hand on Fenrir! I'll give my life savings to the baby for one finger's touch. Swear!"

"Nothin' doin', Rod. I'm lucky Cloud lets this Turk even breathe on her. If I wasn't married to the nut, my ass would've never enjoyed her leathery throne, yo." Reno chuckled as his protégé, Rod, hung his head with deep disappointment.

Reno had first discovered the kid trying to steal a bike right out of old Shinra's parking garage. Of course, he had kicked the street kid's ass just for being stupid, but he had smelled potential.

To Rod's everlasting gratefulness, Reno got Tseng to give the kid a chance and Reno had reaped the rewards. The kid had become one of the Turk's finest.

Reno always felt like a proud big brother when Rod came crowing back in with another successful mission completed.

Reno softly sucked his breath in, and smiled a soft smile, as he felt his baby girl kick with Reno's chuckling.

Luckily, Reno had been laying with Cloud when the baby had first moved. They both treasured the memory.

"Hey, Boss. Baby girl kicking up a fuss?"

"Yeah. Gonna be a kickin' fightin' Turk just like Mary. Fuckin' perps won' even see her comin', yo."

Rod wasn't sure, but he looked up to Reno as a big brother, and Reno already referred to him as "Baby Uncle Rod."

"Hey, Boss. Know some pregnant people don't like it, but can I get a feel too?"

Reno's smile got wider and his sleepy eyelids raised and lowered like a naughty kitten.

Unwillingly, Rod felt his groin lightly respond. Rod didn't think it was possible, but Reno became even more seductively beautiful with his pregnancy.

Sure, Reno was his boss, and adopted big brother, but Rod was still a human male. He wasn't even gay. He loved Mary. Reno was just Reno.

"Sure thing, Kid."

Rod gently raised one nervous hand and rested it over Reno's belly. His brown eyes widened with awe as he felt the baby's soft thumping against Reno's skin.

Mary stated that she wanted to wait until they got older. But with the Turk Division running so well, Tseng had finally given his consent for their marriage and time off for their honeymoon. She had told Rod, during their last date, that Tseng had said she could even have time off for a baby in six months.

Rod couldn't wait.

Rude strode in, just at that moment, to inform Rod that his partner was waiting.

Rod jumped back, from Reno, and stuttered his goodbye.

Reno grinned and gave the kid an innocent one-armed hug, while giving his gelled hair a hard noogie. "Don' be dyin' on me. 'Kay?"

Rod grinned back, and waved, before running out to meet with an impatient Mary.

Rude sat back down at his desk and rifled through the reports yet to be filed. "Hey, Partner."

Reno, still gazing at the door Rod ran out of, turned and directed his gaze to Rude's lowered bald head.

"Think it's wise still being touchy-feely with Rod? You said yourself Cloud had a mean possessive streak. Baby's made it even worse. Should be more careful."

Reno hummed, and swayed to his own beat, as he hugged his baby. "Aww. Since our last Doctor's visit, Cloud's been real sweet to this Turk. No worries, Partner. No worries at all."

XXX

Cloud was standing next to their breakfast nook as Reno sauntered in, after another great day of work. He was calmly, for Cloud, flipping through the day's mail.

With one inhale of a foreign man's scent on his mate, Cloud dropped the mail on the floor.

Reno frowned, not seeing the expression on Cloud's face, and slowly bent to retrieve their bills.

Reno may not have been enhanced as Cloud, but he did have super reflexes and eyesight. He didn't even see Cloud move.

In a blink of an eye, Reno went from bending over their mail, to being butt-naked and cowering under an insanely growling Cloud, on their shared marital bed.

"Who is he? Who the fuck is he? I warned you, Reno, before we got married. No more fucking around! I want a name and I want it now!"

Reno's mind was still back in the kitchen. What the hell? For once, Reno was innocent of any wrongdoing. He wasn't the maniac in this marriage. He knew better than to fuck around on Cloud.

Cloud should realize it too.

As Reno's mind caught up with his body, Reno remembered that Cloud was crazy. He hadn't seen common sense since before Neibelhiem.

Reno had to think fast. He knew exactly what Cloud was capable of, in a frenzied state. He lovingly viewed the tape of the drug gang's long massacre, by Cloud, every other day. He even had a favorite part of Cloud skinning the lower body of the head boss. It had taken three hours. The screaming man had been alive the whole time.

Rude had shot the footage great. Steady hand and all.

Reno didn't know what to do. On perps trying to kill his baby chocobo, he had laughed at Cloud's unleashed mayhem with glee.

Rod was a fellow Turk. Reno had raised the Baby Turk himself.

Reno would die before he snitched on him. Kid didn't deserve the psycho Cloud treatment.

Reno squinted with determination. If Reno let Cloud's crazy get any worse, Cloud would eventually get Reno to give up Rod's name.

Reno knew, with his pregnancy, that Cloud would only go so far with him.

Under all the loony, Cloud loved Reno right down to the bone. He'd protect Reno and their baby chocobo to the death.

Reno would just take his undeserved punishment, like the veteran Turk he was, and heal later. No Turks were going to die today.

Reno knew, from puberty, his seductive power. Of course, before Cloud, he had only worked the Reno Mojo on women.

Time to see if it worked on berserker chocobos too.

XXX

Cloud was still menacingly looming over Reno's body. His growls had increased in volume with every sniff of the other man's scent.

Reno slowly brought his hands up and softly petted Cloud's cheeks.

Cloud shook his head to fend off Reno. He also knew of Reno's wiles and would not be deterred from his main objective.

Reno didn't give up.

Once Cloud resumed his stare-down, Reno also resumed his caressing of Cloud's face.

Against the crazy, Cloud's body began to respond. His mind was set on the kill. His body was set on reaffirming his mark on his mate.

Cloud was confused with the opposite pulling of his basic needs.

Reno, sensing Cloud's inner conflict, as always, decided Cloud's mind for him.

Reno hesitantly, while keeping full eye contact, brought his hands down and unzipped Cloud's pants. He opened his long legs wider and withdrew Cloud's erection.

Holding his dripping female entrance open with the fingers of his other hand, Reno directed the head of Cloud's turgid penis to his opening.

While Cloud's mind was still debating, his body followed Reno's siren call and thrust home.

Cloud groaned at Reno's tightness.

Reno groaned with the pain, but held Cloud close to keep him there.

Reno had always softened himself up, before letting Cloud in for vaginal sex.

If Reno didn't know that his womb was Meteor-proof, he would never have taken this chance with his baby. Reno didn't want to feel anymore pain, but he also wanted to take Cloud's mind off the kill.

Calling on his Turk mental training, Reno ignored the throbbing pain of Cloud's thrusts. He purred, to show his submission, and held Cloud's still-clothed body closer.

Cloud roared in affirmation and increased his pounding of Reno's body.

Instead of pleasure, Reno felt like Cloud was beating his body from the inside out. He just closed his eyes and focused on the baby.

As Cloud thrust away, Reno's mind went over every grainy pixel of her sonogram pictures. Thrust. Her pert baby nose. Pound. Little pouting lips. Grind. She was going to have Reno's long legs.

Feeling his mate's attention wasn't fully on his punishment, Cloud reared up, grabbed Reno's hip with one hand, and began fisting his limp erection with the other.

Reno shook his head in dismay as he was ruthlessly brought back. No! He didn't want to come back from his happy place!

Cloud snarled at the sight of Reno's overflowing ocean-blue eyes.

Reno whimpered. He knew Cloud wouldn't stop until he came, but it was hard through his fear.

It was another fifteen minutes of torture for Reno, until he finally came with a scream.

Cloud's orgasm followed soon with a house-shaking howl. He held a quaking Reno down as he filled him up.

Reno whined under Cloud's glare. All that pain, and Reno didn't think it worked at all. Cloud was as worked up as ever.

XXX

When Cloud roughly pulled out, Reno struggled to sit up and get away.

Cloud grabbed his shoulder and slammed Reno back down on the bed.

Reno sobbed and covered his lower stomach. He knew his baby was safe. It was just a mother's inherent reflexes coming to the fore.

For once, Cloud noticed Reno's protective actions and quickly let Reno go.

Reno, too scared to move, stayed where he was, while covering his womb.

Feeling Cloud draw away, Reno saw hope and went for it. He shakily spoke to a still growling Cloud. "Okay, Husband. This Turk's been marked but good. Let me sleep. Baby's tired, yo."

Reno wearily closed his eyes with dread as he felt Cloud's lubricated fingers begin to prod his anal entrance. He should have known. Hope never did anything for Reno. He should stop grabbing for it for good.

As if the baby heard, she began to move around in Reno's stomach.

Reno sighed as Cloud, while roughly still preparing Reno's anal entrance with one hand, gently ran his hand where his baby was kicking with the other. It was like the two sides of his brain were working for different bosses.

Reno snorted. Knowing Cloud, they were. "Baby's kickin'. She's feelin' what you're doin' to me, Cloud. Gotta go easy. Please?"

Cloud, feeling Reno was ready, positioned himself behind Reno, who was still lying on his side, and thrust home. He continued to rub where his baby girl was kicking and punching away.

Reno groaned at the intrusion, but it wasn't in pain.

Cloud had prepared him enough.

Unlike before, Reno was now just uncomfortable.

Cloud took his time in finding Reno's prostate.

Once Reno screamed and nodded, Cloud steadied his position and gently, but resolutely thrust away.

Since his baby girl had stopped kicking, and fallen asleep, Cloud's hand moved down and began to fist Reno's penis.

Reno wiggled at the sensation, but stayed put. He had been so scared with Cloud's increased anger. He mentally thanked his baby for saving her Mommy's hide.

Knowing there was nothing else to do, Reno cleared his mind and concentrated on the pleasure. He rocked his hips to meet Cloud's. Their moans overlapping each other's.

Reno brought his arm up, and slightly turned, while grabbing Cloud's head and bringing it towards his own.

Their lips clashed in a fiery kiss. Tongues lashing and licking at the resulting blood. The salt of it bringing Cloud's frenzy to the fore. This time, Reno's fire was there to meet it.

Reno slightly drew away to murmur, while licking Cloud's lips. "Fuck me harder, Husband. Wanna feel it in my throat. Show this Turk who owns him, yo."

Cloud snarled at the challenge and his thrusts became even faster. Reno's pelvis almost fracturing with the impact.

Reno had quickly laid back down, on his side, and commenced screaming with the painful pleasure the Lone Wolf was giving him. He didn't think he could take it for long. He felt like his enhanced skeleton was barely staying together under the onslaught.

Rapidly, to Reno's relief, his orgasm hit him hard. Reno howled as Cloud twisted his erection and continued to pump Reno's semen out onto the bedspread.

Reno's body writhing under the intense feeling. His anal muscles clamped down on Cloud's still-thrusting member, attempting to tear it off, and almost succeeding.

Cloud's howls rang along with Reno's continuous wails. His penis jerking inside the prison of Reno's thirsty body, swallowing all Cloud had to give.

Cloud collapsed back alongside Reno, releasing Reno's limp penis. He didn't pull out, but he leaned in, placing soft kisses all along Reno's back and shoulder blades.

The Lone Wolf growled with joy. Once again, his chosen mate smelled as he should. Sweetness, and Baby Chocobo, and Cloud. Cloud only.

"Mine. My Turk. All mine. Kill anyone who tries to take you away. Kill them all."

Reno's gaze stayed trained on the far wall. His blank stare giving nothing away. "Yeah, Husband. All yours, yo."

XXX

When Reno came to work the next day, he didn't walk in with his usual slouching joyfulness. Instead, he walked in like a beaten man. His eyes downcast, while clutching his lower belly with one hand, and his Electro-Magnetic Rod with the other.

Rude, quickly assessing the situation, hastily got up from his chair and enclosed a grateful Reno in a comforting bear hug that only he could give. "Strife went psycho. Didn't he? Gotta tell me, Reno. I know Rufus has Strife's back all the way. I know you love the maniac, though I still don't understand why. But this isn't right. You're his mate. He should treat you better. Just let me know, Partner. I'll find a way for you and the baby girl to get out. Swear."

Reno hung on with everything he had, sobbing and laughing at the same time. The Gods didn't like him much, but they showed their love by giving him Rude. Best partner ever.

"No worries, Partner. No worries at all."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is primarily a Cloud/Reno story. But if you've read my other Cloud/Reno stories, you know that the other "name" Turks always show up. Yeah, I'm getting a little off base, but I don't care. The more Turk World, the better. To convince myself to make Rufus the Dom in the relationship, I had to view the cut-scene in Advent Children, where Rufus falls out of the window, while shooting and smirking at Kadaj. Badass Rufus Shinra shooting upside-down, the recoil not bothering him at all, and completely confident that Tseng will make sure his white suit stays clean. Classic! This chapter came out way different than I originally planned. WAY DIFFERENT! Originally updated 12/11/09. Revised 2/18/09.

**Please read warnings below before reading this chapter. If this disturbs your sensibilities, go ahead and skip this chapter. Next chapter will return to regular, tamer Cloud/Reno programming.**

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno isn't the only one with a full oven. Rufus made sure of it.

Pairings: Periphery Cloud/Reno (just this chapter), Main Rufus/Tseng (also just this chapter)

Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, MPREG, **MENTAL AND SEXUAL ABUSE**, Outwitted Secretly Submissive Tseng, Curious Reno, Smug Born-To-Be-Dom Rufus, New Shinra endorsed Materia Semi-Sex Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 6 - Tiger Lives To Battle Another Day**

XXX

When Reno was called in for his customary morning meeting with Tseng, he automatically knew someone was in deep shit.

Purely by mental reflex, Reno frantically ran through his most recent exploits to come up with a plausible excuse for whatever he did.

It was a full minute before Reno realized he wasn't the one in trouble. Hmm. Department was running smoothly. No Turks were hurt or even injured lately.

Reno hadn't been out in the field since he became pregnant, so he knew nothing downright stupid had happened.

Rufus hadn't even been threatened for the last two days.

Reno's eyes widened as he realized that he hit the nail on the head. He listened to the song Tseng was tapping out on the table with his fingertips. Yep. The only time Tseng tapped out that old Wutaian song was when Rufus wronged him.

Reno had to stifle hard not to laugh like a hyena. It served Tseng right.

Rufus pulled his manipulation shit on everybody. Tseng shouldn't be excluded just because he was married to the psychopath.

Sure, Rufus was more subtle with his lack of remorse or empathy for his fellow man, but he was still a sadistic nut-ball. He just had enough money to be labeled eccentric instead.

"Hey, Sir? Thought we was meetin'? If ya wanna call it off, fine with this Turk. Got a muffin in the lunchroom with my baby's name on it. Well, actually it got Elena's name on it, but same thing, yo." Reno flinched as Tseng slammed his hand onto the tabletop.

Geez. It wasn't his fault.

"Reno. How has your pregnancy affected you?"

Reno quirked an eyebrow with confusion. Except to make sure Reno would be okay to work in the office, Tseng hadn't cared how Reno was holding up.

Reno was instantly curious of the reason why.

Seeing Tseng's gaze become more piercing, Reno quickly sat up straight, while protectively covering his swollen belly with his arms, and rattled off his condition like he was reporting on a mission. "All good, Sir. No morning sickness at all. Baby girl's movin' all the time now. Doc says it's normal. I get heartburn when I eat some things, but that's only when I eat things Baby girl don' like. With my weight gain, Baby girl's putting pressure on my lower organs, so I'm peein' more. 'Cept for more bathroom breaks, no problem there either. Office duty workin' fine for this Turk and his Baby Turk, Sir."

Reno's report was met with silence. He used the time to slyly peruse his boss physically.

Rufus was more subtle with the way he dominated his Wutaian Tiger, but Tseng couldn't hide everything.

Reno softly sucked his breath in as Tseng's cuff on one arm slipped slightly up to show his deceptively thin wrist. He knew those bruises well.

Cloud had tied him up good and tight to get his Baby Turk into him. Scarves were better than rope, but they still bruised and burned, if one fought hard enough.

Reno hastily sat back in his seat when Tseng subtly pulled his cuff back up his arm to cover his wrist. He would bet his right nut that Tseng's other wrist looked the same way.

Reno respected his superior's privacy, but he and Tseng went back a long ways.

Except for Vincent Valentine, Reno was the only one who was now pregnant via New Shinra's Materia procedure.

Since Vincent Valentine was way over in Rocket Town and didn't talk much to Tseng anyway, Reno was the only one Tseng could really talk to. "No disrespectin' meant, Sir. But you too?"

Tseng refused to meet Reno's gaze, and resumed his tapping of Rufus's manipulative asshole theme song, onto his wooden desk. "Yes. My pregnancy has just been confirmed this morning. I must say I was quite surprised with the quickness of the procedure."

"Yeah. New Shinra's like old Shinra. They make good stuff, yo."

"Hmph. Sometimes too good."

"Why, My Wutaian Tiger. Are you talking out of turn?" Reno and Tseng both tensed up tight as Rufus's deep honeyed voice echoed throughout the office.

If Reno was a sneaky fox, and Tseng was a proud tiger, Rufus was a Lion. King of the Forest. Lazy as hell, and expecting everything to be done by his underlings, but would snap a hyena's neck in a second if annoyed.

"I make no apologies, Rufus. You've left me no choice. Reno is the only other person here who's had the procedure. I need to know all the facts before proceeding."

Reno wrapped his arms around his middle tighter as Rufus sedately walked past him, ruffling his red hair along the way.

Rufus sidled right next to Tseng's still form, rested his behind on Tseng's desk, and contented himself with petting Tseng's long hair.

Tseng knew better than to slap his hand away. The last time he did it; he had to do his office work from the Shinra Mansion for a whole week while he recovered.

"Proceeding with what, Tseng? You will keep on doing your job as Head of the Turks, while carrying our beautiful baby to term. There is nothing to proceed with. Wouldn't you agree, Reno?"

Reno was sure his head was going to fall off. He was nodding so hard. He just wanted to get out. Out of the office and straight to Elena's sugar-encrusted blueberry muffin.

It was never good to be around Rufus when Tseng defied him.

Reno didn't understand why Tseng kept doing it. He never won. Not even when the boss had Geostigma. If Tseng wasn't able to break free then, there was no way now, especially pregnant with the next Shinra heir.

Rufus slightly turned, with amusement, watching Reno still nodding his head. His beautiful Wild Turk. The pregnancy suited him well. Cloud Strife was truly a lucky lab rat.

Rufus was sure his Tiger would take to pregnancy even better. He would just have to convince him. "Reno. I need to have a personal conversation with Tseng. Please leave and make sure the door is locked on your way out. We wouldn't want to be interrupted. Would we?"

Reno shuddered as the last two statements were actually directed Tseng's way. All this time, Tseng had kept his eyes glued to his desktop. His fingers constantly drumming the same song.

The sound was making Reno slightly ill. "Sure thing, Sirs. Consider this Turk and his Baby Turk gone, yo."

XXX

"Oh, Tseng. What shall I do with you?"

"I believe you've done enough, Rufus."

"Now, Tseng. There's no need for that tone with me. I am the father of your child."

Tseng couldn't stand the tension anymore that always built up between him and Rufus. He swiftly got up, and faced the big window, with the expansive view of Edge beyond. It always ended with fighting or fucking.

Tseng snorted. Actually, it always ended with fucking. The fighting never lasted for long.

"I received the most interesting phone call ten minutes ago."

Tseng wanted to ignore Rufus for the rest of his life, but he knew that was impossible. "Who was it?"

"Strangely enough, it was your… Oh how did she refer to herself? Mama? If she means Mother, I did not know she was still living. If she is, you have hidden her quite well. In the official files, she is listed as deceased."

Tseng rested his forehead on the cool window as he felt the blood drain out of his face. "You malicious bastard. She did not call you. She does not even know this building exists."

Tseng felt his skin crawl, as Rufus wrapped his arms around his waist, where their new baby was growing.

Rufus rested his chin on Tseng's strong shoulder and whispered into his ear. Against his will, Tseng felt his erection rise at the velvety sound of Rufus's voice. "You caught me, Tiger. I had her hunted down like the old Tigress she is. A quite exemplary lady. The village wise woman? She was chock full of good advice when I gave her the good news. She cannot wait to come help you decorate the nursery. She is adamant the main color must be red. Something about good luck. Not that the next Shinra heir needs good luck."

"You can't make me have this baby, Rufus. You forced this on me. Just like our marriage."

Tseng grimaced as Rufus tightened his possessive hold on him. Before, it had been his beloved BaBa's life on the line, which had forced him to the marriage altar with Rufus. He truly loved Rufus, but he never wanted to be shackled to him forever.

With the death of his father, and subsequent hiding away of his mother, Tseng was sure he had covered all his bases. He should have known. Nothing could be hidden from Rufus. Not for long.

"Force? Never force, Darling. Persuasion is the more correct term. You refuse and I persuade you to my way of thinking."

"Oh really? I wake up tied down, with you looming over me, having already activated the Materia over my body. I tell you no and then you rape me to make me pregnant with this child. I'm sorry, Rufus, but that's not "persuasion."

"Tseng? Do you hate me?"

Tseng thought of everything Rufus had put him through, since he hit puberty, and noticed him. He cursed the very day. He knew full well the sacrifices he would make, when he left Wutai forever for Shinra. He never thought it would be his soul. Anything but that.

Tseng wanted to say yes. He wanted to say yes so badly. "No, Rufus. I don't hate you. Even though you're uncaring, ruthless, and an abusive rapist. I don't hate you. I'm a Turk. I'm used to it."

Rufus smiled softly and buried his head in Tseng's beautiful hair. Oh, how he loved Tseng's scent. It melded so well with the smell of gunpowder and blood. "Do you hate the baby?"

To Tseng's shock, he heard himself sob.

It must be because Rufus brought up his Mama. She still had no idea he worked for Shinra. She was so proud of him for just getting out of the village. She would accept his money and admonish him for being too thin.

Tseng had been so relieved she didn't know of his "relationship" with Rufus.

Tseng also knew she would be arriving soon. His poor Mama.

Rufus always liked having perceived weaker creatures directly under his manipulative control.

Tseng would make sure her room was right next to the nursery and far away from their bedroom.

There was no one better to take care of Tseng's baby but his Mama. No one. "No, Rufus. I do not hate my baby. I just wish you weren't his father. He deserves better. I deserve better."

Rufus sniggered. His proud Tiger, still fighting him after all these years. He never won, but he still bit and clawed away.

Rufus didn't mind in the least. In fact, he encouraged it. In the end, it made his ultimate submission so much more delicious. "Well, you're not going to get it. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Tseng. 'Til Death do us part, I believe the vow went. And you did make the vow. Right in front of your precious Wutaian Gods. Mama swore to me, just this morning, that the vow was good for all eternity. Imagine my surprise when I discovered she knew nothing of our marriage or of me. Well, she had heard of me, of course. I believe she referred to me as "the blue-eyed devil."

"You are, Rufus."

"I wasn't saying I was disagreeing with the old lady. Now, do not tense up on me, Mate. I meant no disrespect. I am just stating the facts. She is old and a lady. Hee. She is our baby's grandmother. Hmm. It just occurred to me. We have the new contract negotiations coming up with the Wutai government in a year."

Tseng, quickly ascertaining where Rufus was going with this, hastily turned around and embraced Rufus tightly. "Please don't, Rufus! Not my Mama and baby! It will make them targets! You will get them killed!"

Rufus petted Tseng's head, like a dog. "You worry too much, Tseng. As you say, they are your precious Mama and baby. You are the Head of the Turks. I'm giving you a full year to get security ready for our trip to Wutai. I can see the press releases now. Your beautiful Mama and our, no doubt, blue-eyed half-Wutaian baby. The press, Wutai and International, will be eating out of New Shinra's hands. The Wutai government will have no choice, but to acquiesce to our contracts. Wutai women love babies. If we do a Wutai countryside tour, I bet we could get them to open the mines to New Shinra again."

Tseng began to cry. He hadn't cried since his BaBa had died. His heritage and his baby.

Was nothing sacred to Rufus Shinra?

Rufus, as usual, was completely oblivious to his mate's tears. "I must say Tseng. I was quite surprised when I received the file about your Mama. I can now see where you get your good looks from. Even at her advanced age, she is still quite beautiful. Must be that Wutaian skin. Hopefully, our baby will inherit it."

Tseng continued to cry, as Rufus undressed him, and laid his body out on the floor. He had to know. He needed time to hide things in their mansion and warn the servants to steer his Mama away from certain areas. "When is my Mama arriving? I wish to meet her airship when she arrives."

Tseng screamed, as Rufus thrust himself brutally into his anal entrance, and began to pound away. He was so grateful he had that Full-Cure Materia in his desk. He was going to need it.

"Oh, it totally slipped my mind. She's here already. She was somewhat energized by the trip over, so Elena's taking her to all the baby shops in Edge. You won't have any time to set the Nursery up. Leave it to the old lady. You just worry about the Turks, as always, and my baby."

Tseng groaned as Rufus rammed into his bruised prostate. He still was recovering from before he left for work, early this morning. "It's all I do, Rufus."

Rufus grinned maniacally and doubled his thrusts.

Tseng looked away and concentrated on the old, framed Wutaian tapestry his BaBa had gifted him with when he left home.

Tseng's Mama never knew that his BaBa had died from a heart-attack, when he found out how his only son had been hurt and abused by the blond son of Shinra. Even then, his beloved BaBa had cursed Rufus Shinra, not Tseng. His last words filled with love for his son, as Tseng clutched his dying body to his own, and cried.

Tseng acknowledged, when he couldn't bring himself to kill Rufus then, that he would never kill Rufus. "Rufus?"

"Hmm?"

"My Mama and I take care of my babies. Only us. You pay the bills and stay out of my way."

Rufus laughed with joy. He pulled roughly out and flung Tseng over on the hard floor.

Tseng, reflexively, wrapped his arms around his womb to protect his baby. He now understood why Reno did it all the time.

Tseng screamed as Rufus forced his way back in. He thanked Leviathan that his womb had received the same protective measures Reno had. He was sure, with Rufus's harsh handling of his body, he would have miscarried already.

"Of course, Darling. I can't wait to hear what name your Mama has thought up for the baby's Naming Ceremony. I just love Wutaian customs. They're so archaic and quaint."

Tseng, once again, focused his attention on the tapestry, as he protected his growing child inside. He would survive and so would his babies.

If there was one thing Wutaians were good at, it was surviving Shinra's abuse.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm a little slow updating, with this particular story, because I'm at the turning point. I'm not sure if I should continue with this tale after the birth or just end it with the birth. Decisions. Decisions. Jiggity-Jig. Originally updated 1/17/09. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Cid and Cloud put together a cradle. Disastrous as it sounds. Two Turks talk turkey.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno, Cid/Vin

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG, CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing, Numbskull Pervert-For-Reno Crazy! Cloud, Slightly Embarrassed Maternal Vincent, Maternal Reno, ANGST!, New Shinra endorsed Materia Semi-Sex Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 7 - Clouds and Rain**

XXX

"Goddamit! How many fuckin' times Ah gotta tell ya! A goes inter B! A goes inter B! Ass! Bitch! Ass! Bitch!"

Two Turks, old and new, both pregnant, watched their respective husbands attempt to put together a cradle. One of them had saved the world. At this moment, he was rapidly being defeated by a baby's cradle and an irate chain-smoking pilot.

"Thanks, Vincent, for bringing Cid to put the cradle together. With Cloud and his crazy, the Baby Girl would be five-years-old before the cradle would be half up. Now that I'm seven months along, Cloud won't even let me pee by myself. If he could, he would just carry me around all day."

"What stops him?"

"Makes Baby Girl seasick. I puke all over him every time, yo."

"Hnn. I must remember that."

"Don't be usin' that country schoolin' excuse! Went to one meself! Ah came out learnt!"

"So how's the twins doin', yo?"

"The girls are thriving and I am becoming quite good in the kitchen."

"Ya don't say?"

"Yes. It is really just another form of chemistry. Compared to making bombs and my own bullets, a soufflé is child's play."

"Huh. Never thought 'bout it like that. Been bored stiff. Technical manuals ain't cutting it for me no more. May give that cookin' a shot."

"The key to meat is the butchering. Butcher the meat yourself. Compared to a dead perp, a lamb or cow is simple."

"Fuck yeah! Don' gotta worry 'bout leavin' evidence behind."

"Exactly, Reno. Try cooking. I guarantee it will help pass the time."

The two mothers winced as the sound of a thumped coconut resounded through the nursery.

"What the fuck ya think ya doin!?! Cradle ain't enhanced like Reno! Can't just jam that thing inter that hole! Gotta at least oil 'er first! And fer the last time! D inter C! D inter C! Dick! Cun-!"

Vincent quickly cleared his voice, to bring Reno's highly amused gaze back to him, and away from his much beloved, but highly embarrassing husband. "How about we begin to cook dinner? I'm sure your baby would also like a light snack. My girls are thumping away for theirs."

"Sure thing, Vincent." Reno paused to take a loving look at his perplexed Chocobo holding up the cradle instructions, upside-down. He should tell him. Nah.

"Just don't get it. First Tsurugi's like the most difficult sword ever. Got more clicks and switches than my helicopter. Cloud works it just fine. Maybe it's 'cause he can't kill a perp with a cradle."

Vincent, having already started to move towards the kitchen, turned slightly back around, with his head tilted in thought. "Actually, Reno. There are many ways to kill a perp with a baby's cradle. Would you like me to explain the details to you?"

Shuddering at the maliciously gleeful look gleaming from Vincent's red-irised eyes, Reno shook his head negatively, and moved forward to follow Vincent to the kitchen. "No thanks, Vincent. Heard enough of ya Old School Turk stories. This Turk would like to have nice dreams tonight, yo."

Vincent frowned as he began to take various ingredients out of the refrigerator and cupboards. "Very well. The Turks are so different from when I was with them. So tame. Perhaps it will go back to the way it was when my little girls are grown."

Reno picked up the all-spice Vincent had placed on the kitchen table and read the label. "Sure hope not, Vincent. With your baby girls and mine, the Turks would be hell on Earth for the perps. No foolin', yo."

Vincent sighed, as he carefully sharpened a big knife, to cut the meat for dinner. "Yes. However, it would be entertaining. My Demons and I do miss the thrill of a well-executed kill."

Reno slowly bent down to get the mixing bowl for the gravy. "Nothin' better, yo."

The two Turks both flinched as a horrendous crash was heard from the nursery.

"Fuckin' amateur! Who the fuck puts the wheels on the top of the cradle? Ah'll tell ya! Fuckin' numbskull right here!"

"Sorry. Guess I read the instructions upside-down."

"Ah'll show ya sorry! We're startin' this sucker from the beginning 'til ya get this fucker right! Now! A goes inter B! Ass! Bitch!"

Reno ventured a look over to a red-faced Vincent, hacking away at the poor meat in front of him. "Ya really love the Captain. Don't ya Vincent?"

Vincent growled as he threw the knife from the kitchen, through the hallway, into the nursery.

Reno cringed as Cloud yelped and Cid swore. "Goddamit, Vince! Ya clipped mah smoke! Ya know ah'm running low! And what 'er you lookin' at? Get back to work! A inter B! Ass! Bitch!"

Reno slowly handed a silently incensed Vincent another knife to continue his "butchering."

Vincent grabbed the knife and resumed killing the already dead beast before him. "Yes, Reno. I truly love the Captain. Although, he does make it trying sometimes."

Reno ruefully nodded from where he sat, rubbing his swollen belly.

Turk relationships were never known for their normalcy.

Compared to him and Cloud, Cid and Vincent's home-life was pretty tame.

"Guess ya love most of the parts and tolerate the rest. Huh."

"Exactly, Reno. Precisely."

"B inter C! Ah say! B inter C! Not D inter A! Dick don't ever go inter Ass!"

Reno couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and couldn't stop. The tears fell from his eyes as he clutched his swollen belly.

Cid continued to rant away in the background.

Vincent sighed and cut away. His girls were going to be ladies, just like his mother.

They were definitely not going to act like their father, no matter if their last name was Highwind.

XXX

Reno woke up from his nap to find Cloud missing from his customary staring spot in their bedroom.

Frowning, Reno rolled himself out of bed and padded around their starter home until he found Cloud lying down in the baby's now completed nursery.

Reno softly smiled, as he tip-toed up to a closed-eyed Cloud. He nudged Cloud's naked shoulder with one toe. "Hey. Baby gets cold if ya ain't wrapped 'round me. Come back to bed, Husband."

Cloud stayed where he was, still keeping his eyes closed. "Do you love me, Reno?"

Reno rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. He slowly moved over to the rocking chair, to the right of the cradle, and gingerly sat down. "Cloud? Ya know I love ya. We go through this like every week now. Getting weary of it, yo."

Cloud sat up and crawled over to Reno. He wrapped his arms around Reno's swollen belly and kissed where his baby girl was laying inside.

Feeling her Daddy near, the baby commenced to kick and punch her Daddy's face.

Cloud found himself grinning. Baby was already taking after her Mommy.

"Now look what ya did. Woke up my Baby Turk. No sleepin' now, yo."

"You didn't want me."

"What?"

"In the beginning, when I followed you around, you didn't want me. You said you weren't gay. You didn't love me and you didn't want me."

Reno grimaced. He went from petting Cloud's spiky hair to softly tugging it. "That's what's been botherin' ya all this time? Silly chocobo. Would I be sittin' here pregnant with Baby Girl if I didn't want you?"

"You wanted to run away. When we made our baby, you tried to run away. You're always trying to run away from me, Reno. Don't blame you. You're right. I'm a psycho and an animal. If you ran when the baby's born, I wouldn't blame you at all. If you want to, I'll let you and the baby go. I won't keep you with me, if you don't want me. I would leave you alone. Promise."

Reno blinked as the tears began to fall from his wide eyes.

If Cloud had told Reno this right after they were married, Reno would have leapt at the offer. He would have taken it and run, just like Cloud suggested.

But things were different now, Baby Girl was almost here. Reno had put up with too much of Cloud's insane shit to give up now.

Reno knew he was supposed to stay calm. Anger was bad for the baby. But he couldn't help it, this Turk was pissed.

Cloud fell on his butt as Reno began to pummel his head and shoulders from where he was sitting. "Reno! Cut it out! Think of the baby!"

Luckily, Cloud caught Reno as Reno, unthinkingly, launched himself at Cloud, so he could hit him some more."Fucker! Think I put in all this time to give up now! Fuck you! Ain't no job too big for a Turk and his Baby Turk! Kill ya dead before I give up! Leave you! Should shoot ya for even sayin' it! Makin' my baby hear this shit! Kill ya dead!"

Cloud gathered Reno's flailing limbs in and held him tight. "Sorry, Reno. Thought it was what you wanted. Everybody says you'd be better off without me. Maybe they're right."

Reno fought until he tired himself out. His frustrated sobs filling the nursery. He was able to free one fist so he could thump Cloud's shoulder. "Fuck everybody! What the fuck they know! This Turk never had nothing to hope for. Got everything now! Don't let go, Cloud! Promise? Don't let me and Baby Girl go!"

Cloud backed slightly up. He licked Reno's tears away and kissed the tip of his nose.

Reno pouted and snorted in return.

Cloud then drew Reno back in and held him as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I promise, Reno. I won't let you or our baby girl go."

Cloud winced as Reno bit down on his collarbone.

Reno fiercely embraced Cloud back."Gonna hold ya to that, Cloud. Everybody! Che! Fuck 'em all, Strife. You just remember what I told ya when we first got together. Just take care of us and pay the bills. This Turk and his Baby Turk will take care of everything else, yo."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Final chapter of a supposed one-shot. I'm leaving this open for a potential sequel, but I have to lighten my writing load before I would get back to this. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support for this tale; especially in the beginning. Y'all just know what Reno needs even though he'll never own up to it. It's always Crazy! Cloud's sweet lovin' and lots of it. Baby chocobo is just the free prize always found inside. Originally updated 1/20/09. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Baby girl says hi! Reno listens to his doctor's sage advice. Cloud takes advantage. What could go wrong?

Pairings: Cloud/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG, Labor-Pissed-But-Later-Sexy Reno, Harried-But-Later-Pervert-For-Reno Crazy! Cloud, Birth, Breastfeeding, SEX, Pissed-Off Vincent, New Shinra endorsed Materia Semi-Sex Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 8 - Chocobuckle**

XXX

Cloud dreamed of swimming in a large warm pool of water. Oh, so heavenly. If only Reno was here. Reno?

Cloud was harshly woken up by a hard thump to his head. He swore as he raised his hands to find them soaking wet along with the rest of his body.

The first thing that ran through Cloud's addled brain was that they were seriously going to need a new mattress.

"Fuckin' chocobo-head! The one time ya decide to sleep. I hit a leak! Wake the fuck up! Baby girl's comin'!"

Cloud raised his arms to shield his defenseless head as Reno repeatedly slapped it.

Reno halted the chocobo abuse when he realized Cloud was finally awake. He shook Cloud's shoulders to get his attention. "The contractions are five minutes apart, Cloud. This Turk's scared. Baby girl was supposed to cook for two more weeks, yo."

Cloud quickly embraced a shaking and crying Reno. "It'll be okay, Reno. Remember? The doctor said the baby might come early. Try to calm down while I call the ambulance."

"Okay, Cloud. Just don't leave me. Alright? Don't leave me alone, yo."

Cloud kissed the top of Reno's head, and embraced Reno tight, as another contraction hit. He held on until Reno let his breath out, indicating it had passed.

After licking away Reno's falling tears, Cloud murmured as he rapidly dialed his cell phone. "Never leave you, Reno. Promise."

XXX

The verbal abuse mounted as the ambulance screamed through the streets.

Cloud thought only Cid knew those swear word combinations. Perhaps he had been giving Reno lessons while Cloud was at work.

"Have babies! What the fuck was I thinking? Why the fuck did you get me pregnant, yo?"

Cloud winced as Reno attempted to break his hand and almost succeeded. "You told me to! You said to fill your oven!"

"Do ya have to listen to everything I say? Told ya I wasn't gay! Did ya listen to me then? Fuck no! Had my legs up and my eyes starin' at the ceilin' in two seconds flat!"

"Well, it changed your mind. Didn't it? We got married and everything! Don't talk that way, Reno. Please?"

Reno sobbed as he looked at Cloud's sorrowful eyes. Fuck. He didn't mean it. It just hurt so bad.

Reno had never felt such pain, even when had been tortured in the line of duty. "Aw fuck! Stop frownin'! Don't mean it! Ya know I don't, Cloud. Just hurts. Baby girl's hurtin' this Turk really bad. She's bein' real impatient. Guess she wants to see her Daddy."

Cloud sighed. He looked up at Reno, gave him a small smile, and kissed his hand. "Guess so."

Cloud swiftly inhaled as Reno, once again, tried to break his hand.

"Aw fuck! Aw shit! This is the worst! Fuckin' worst! Never again, Strife. This is the last one. Fuckin' swear!" Reno paused to listen for Cloud's response. He then reared up and snarled as his declaration was met with silence.

Cloud's gaze was back on their joined hands.

"Last one, Strife. This Turk ain't goin' through this again. Just can't."

"…"

"Strife? Cloud? Ya agreein' right? No more after Baby Girl, right?"

"Fuck! Stop with the frownin' and lookin' sad!"

"…"

Stop it, I said! This is the last one! Fuckin' mean it!"

"…"

" …"

"…"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Fine! Give me a fuckin' year and we can try again! But that'll be the last one! Okay? Right? Answer me, Strife, or I'm kickin' ya out of the ambulance!"

Cloud quickly looked up and gave Reno a beaming grin.

Reno snorted in derision. He had been suckered again.

Strife had no mercy. He even played Reno while he was in labor with their child. Manipulative chocobo.

Cloud would have made a great Turk.

"You're an asshole, Cloud. Lettin' ya know right now."

"Yeah, Reno. I know. But you still love me. Right?"

Reno pulled on Cloud's spiky head as the orderlies wheeled his gurney in to Admissions. "Fuck yeah, Cloud. Right down to the bone, yo."

XXX

"Love you, Aerith. Mommy loves you."

Reno's newborn baby chick made soft cooing noises as she suckled her dinner.

Reno leaned in slightly and kissed his baby's bald head. He then caressed her cheek with one finger to encourage her feeding. "Drink up, Baby. Gotta grow some hair soon. Takin' after ya Uncle Rude, yo."

"It's only been two weeks, Reno. Give it time. Her hair will be spiking up before you know it."

Reno looked up to smile at Cloud.

Cloud frowned as Reno winced. "Easy, Aerith. Mommy's gonna need that nipple. Gotta feed ya again in three hours."

"Aren't you glad for the breasts now?"

Reno glanced up to a grinning, horny Cloud and squinted with a sneer. "Screw you, Pervert. Still no excuse. Asked the doctor myself after Baby Girl was born. He said bottle feedin' would've been fine. Can't fool this Mommy Turk, yo!"

Cloud refused to look guilty in the face of Reno's righteous ire.

The doctor had also said that breastfeeding would help his baby's immune system.

If her Daddy got some joy out of the deal, Cloud was sure his baby didn't mind. "Reno. She's fallen asleep."

"Hold ya Fenrir, Mr. Horny! Gonna finish this up good and proper. Baby still burps even if she's sleepin', yo."

Ten minutes later, after releasing a burp which would have made Uncle Cid proud, Reno laid his precious angel down for the night. He barely had forty seconds of sweet baby gazing before Daddy Horny pounced.

XXX

Cloud didn't even back down after Reno clocked him in the eye. "Renoooo. Come on! It's been a whole month and a half! The doctor said we could have sex after two weeks. It's been two weeks. I'm beginning to think you don't love me anymore."

For that, Reno punched Cloud in the other eye, before he laid down in their shared marital bed in a huff. "Don't be tryin' to guilt this Turk! It was 'cause of your horny that I had to bed rest the whole last month! Anal sex don't count! Bullshit!"

Cloud slowly crawled up the bed, nibbling Reno's pale soft body along the way. He growled as he inhaled his mate's beloved scent. Reno's natural smell mixed with baby's breath and milk.

The last two weeks Cloud was sure he would tear his own dick off, masturbating to Reno's scent, as Reno obliviously went about his role as Mommy Turk. Forget about going for the new breasts.

Cloud had been kicked in the peanuts for that.

Breasts were for Baby Turks only! Horny Daddies could just eat out.

Reno was able to ignore his husband until Cloud's lips got to his neck.

As Cloud licked and nipped Reno's nape, Reno heard himself begin to purr.

The Turk, in Reno, wanted to deny Cloud for as long as he could. But it had been a long, almost two months, and Reno was feeling a little frisky himself.

Cloud was right about one thing. Aerith would be up in three hours demanding her next meal.

If they were going to do anything, it would have to happen soon.

"Cloud, wait. Lemme get ready for ya. Gotta soften myself up down there. Remember?"

Cloud's blond eyebrows furrowed in the middle, with concern, as he let Reno lay fall back onto the bed. His long red hair tumbling seductively around his shoulders.

Reno brought one hand down, and began to masturbate his female entrance, readying it for Cloud's erection. He moaned as the juices began to quickly accumulate. It had been a long time.

"Are you sure. We could just do it anally tonight."

"Nah. Wanna feel ya in front. Fill me up. Make me all warm inside like before. 'Kay, Cloud?"

"Um, sure. But I thought you said you wanted to wait. We're not using any protection. What if you get pregnant again?"

Reno released a small scream as his body convulsed with a vaginal orgasm. He held his sopping wet fingers up for Cloud to lick clean.

As Cloud licked away, Reno opened his legs wider, and positioned Cloud's erection towards his female entrance. "Just had Baby Girl two weeks ago and I'm breastfeedin'. Doc says I shouldn't get pregnant. Something 'bout hormones and shit. No worries, Husband. Don' leave this Turk waitin'. Fill me up, yo."

Reno didn't have to tell Cloud twice.

With a low groan, Cloud pushed into Reno's velvety softness. His Mako-blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thrust away.

Reno mewed and purred as he locked his ankles behind Cloud's back and massaged his strong shoulders. "Harder, Husband. Fuck me harder. Missed havin' ya inside me. Make me taste it in my throat."

Cloud growled at the fervor of Reno's entreaties. Heeding his mate's call, he doubled his thrusts, pounding into Reno's soft body.

Reno flung his head back, in ecstasy, and wailed with the pleasure mixed with pain rippling from his womb. "Ah! Ha! Ah! Do it, Cloud! Come inside me! Fill me up! Fill me up! Oh Gods! Ah! Ha! Ahhhh!"

Cloud wanted to stave off his orgasm. He tried so hard, but Reno's rippling inner muscles would not be denied.

As Reno's orgasm rocketed through his body, making him wail with completion, Cloud screamed as his semen was jerked from his own.

Reno's body clenched on tightly to Cloud's, refusing to let him go.

Cloud collapsed, on top of a gleefully grinning Reno, once Reno's body finally decided to set him free.

Reno embraced Cloud tightly with one arm as he rubbed his warm, full womb with the other. "Yeah. That's it. All warm now. Thanks, Husband."

Cloud wearily slid his head nearer Reno's and softly kissed his beaming cheek. "No problem. But are you sure you're not going to get pregnant?"

Reno quickly scoffed at Cloud's suspicions and got them both settled down for the night.

Reno checked the clock and smiled. Perfect. He'd be able to get two full solid hours of sleep in before Aerith woke up.

Reno kissed Cloud's cheek and made himself comfortable. "Like I told ya before, Cloud. No worries."

With that firm declaration, Reno fell into a deep sleep with Cloud gently caressing his body.

As Reno was sleeping, during the next two hours, his hips made the slightest adjustments as dictated by Nature.

XXX

_**Three weeks later…**_

Reno was waiting, slightly pissed off in his doctor's waiting room, when Vincent Valentine-Highwind stalked in.

After letting the front desk know he had arrived, Vincent took his seat gracefully next to Reno. He murderously stared down the wall across the way.

Reno usually respected Vincent's privacy, especially when his face had that thunderous look, but he had to know. He made sure to keep his gaze focused on the same wall as Vincent's was when he finally got the nerve to speak up. "You too?"

Vincent harrumphed, and crossed his arms across his chest, but he answered Reno's question. "So it would seem."

"So all that talk about hormones and breastfeedin'…?"

"Does not apply to bearers who were transformed with the specialized Materia."

"So we're fucked?"

"Apparently so."

"Where's Cid?"

"He's back in the airship taking care of the girls. I am not speaking to him at the moment. Cloud?"

"Same. Don't stop him from pouncing though. Sorta usin' Aerith like a baby speed bump. She's a good Baby Turk. I hand her off and she pukes on him. Got the timin' down real good, yo."

"I must remember that."

"Solid. I'm telling ya."

"Hmph."


End file.
